Under Darkness
by crochetaway
Summary: Salazar Slytherin succeeded in keeping Muggleborns out of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World at large. Tom Riddle, half-blood, wants to change that. Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, was born to help him. Written for the first ever Tomione Fest hosted by Tomione Fanfics FB page! Complete.
1. The Under

**A/N: Welcome to another new story! I wrote this for the very first Tomione Fest put on by Tomione Fanfics FB group! Thanks to the amazing Sandra-Sempra for the cover piece! See that amazing cover over on my Tumblr where I post every time I update at crochetawayhpff.**

 **I struggled a lot with this story when I wrote it and I basically started and finished it all within the month of December. With that in mind, it needs some work and since the fest is over, I'll be cleaning it up now. So no major plot changes, just some rewriting to make things clearer. If you don't prefer to wait while I do that, read the un-cleaned-up version now over on AO3. I'll be updating there on the same timetable as here, which will be every other week until it's done.**

 **This story is AU. No really AU. So AU that Tom Riddle was born in 1975, not 1926. And since it was for a fest, I had a prompt to follow which was:**

 _"Salazar Slytherin managed to keep Hogwarts free of muggleborns. Tom Riddle Jr. never att_ _ended Hogwarts a_ _nd decided he was robbed of the chance and sought to change the status quo._

 _Muggleborn Hermione is brought into an underground world of wizardry as she comes of age. When she is old enough to fight, she meets the ruthless soldier of the Light and is helplessly drawn to him."_

 **I had several people help with this fic when I thought I had lost my way, both** **emdani and AuroraStClaire provided excellent Alpha services and brownlark42 was not only Alpha, but she beta'd this chapter too!**

 **This story is rated M mostly for some graphic violence and adult language. If those aren't your cup of tea and you've made it all the way through the authors note to here, congrats and maybe turn back now. Otherwise, as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _It was the possibility of darkness that made the day seem so bright.  
_ -Stephen King

Hermione Granger grinned as the plate she was levitating lowered gently into the sink. She was getting better at this. It was Hermione's sixteenth birthday, and she had been working on her 'kinetic abilities' since she was twelve. She had never met anyone else like her, but she'd always been able to do unusual and surprising things with her mind.

Her parents thought it was something she had grown out of, and Hermione let them believe that. She had seen how disturbed they were when she had rescued her cat from a tree at thirteen. She closed her eyes now as she thought back to the memory.

 _Concentrating hard on Satchel and removing him from the tree, he began to levitate. He squirmed in her invisible grasp, but Hermione clamped down tighter on him and was able to control his descent. About a meter off the ground, Satchel let out a loud 'merow' that broke her concentration. Hermione whirled around with a huge grin, ready to brag about her new abilities, but Hermione's mum stood in the doorway with a horrified expression on her face. One look at her mum's face stopped Hermione in her tracks. She decided then that she would never show off to her mum again._

Keeping her abilities a secret from her parents and everyone else, didn't mean she avoided using them. She tried new ideas all the time, whether it was moving things about or changing objects from one thing to another. One year, her parents had given her a Spice Girls bedding set for Christmas. Hermione hated the Spice Girls. Fueled by teenage frustration, she concentrated hard and was able to change the comforter into a 5ive one she'd seen at Marks and Spencer. She shivered as she remembered what her abilities had done to Eleanor Duncan.

 _Hermione was fifteen and Eleanor Duncan had stolen her homework, again. Eleanor was always stealing Hermione's homework and claiming it as her own, infuriating Hermione and making her do double work. On this day, Hermione followed Eleanor home, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Eleanor had ducked down an alley, which Hermione knew was a shortcut to the back garden of her house._

 _Hermione concentrated and was pleased when the invisible wall she imagined in her mind appeared. Eleanor walked right into it, bloodying her nose and falling to the ground._

" _Hermione?" Eleanor questioned. "What's going on?"_

" _You've stolen from me for the last time," Hermione told the other girl. She imagined the girl in the most pain imaginable and smiled when Eleanor started screaming. The other girl writhed on the ground, her muscles tightening and loosening as if she were having a fit. Hermione stopped the flow of magic._

" _Does it hurt?" she asked._

" _P-please stop," Eleanor had begged. "St-stop, it-it hurts so much," she cried, snot running from her nose._

 _Hermione grinned viciously and began making her hurt once more. She wanted to teach Eleanor a lesson: nobody messed with Hermione Granger._

 _Eleanor was babbling incoherently by the time Hermione ended the pain a second time. Hermione dragged the other girl to the garden so she wouldn't be hit by a passing automobile and walked home. Hermione never saw Eleanor again. There had been some rumors around school that she'd gone insane and her parents had to commit her. Hermione felt a little guilty, but it was the first real indication of how powerful she might be. It made her want to learn more._

Her abilities were amazing in every sense of the word. She'd never hurt anyone after Eleanor Duncan, even thinking about it now, made her uneasy and uncomfortable. She shook her head to remove the memories.

Hermione loved trying new things, she had been working on her abilities in secret for four years and was dying to know if there were other people like her out in the world. She couldn't be the only person with talents like this.

However, Hermione wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to expose her skills to the public without being able to protect herself. If she went to a news outlet, she'd be accused of insanity or fraud, or she'd be targeted as a human lab rat.

But if she always hid, how would she find out if there were others like her?

Hermione was startled from her reverie by a knock on the door. It was just after breakfast and her parents were gone already to their surgery. When she opened the door, she found two oddly dressed people standing on her doorstep. Standing before her was a woman with long, dark auburn hair and bright green eyes who was wearing a long deep purple cloak. Behind her stood a tall man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair, dressed entirely in black.

"Hermione Granger?" the woman asked as she stepped forward into the doorway.

"Y-Yes," Hermione replied taking a step back.

"Are you here alone?" the woman asked. The man stood quietly, scanning the street behind them, his hands tucked into his long cloak.

Hermione didn't know what was happening and wanted to lie and say her parents are upstairs. She glanced behind her as if she was checking for someone deeper in the house.

"No-"

"She's alone," the man said silkily and pushed them forward and into the house.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, taken aback by their forthrightness.

The man took out a long, thin stick of wood and raised it, " _Hominem revelio_ ," he muttered. Nothing happened. The man looked at Hermione, "You're the only one here."

The woman nodded and closed the front door. She grasped Hermione's left arm and tugged her along, "We're going to need tea."

Hermione guided the strange duo to the kitchen where she started tea. She had no reason to trust either of these people, but she felt strangely at home with them.

The tea was made, and Hermione turned to find the couple sitting at her kitchen table, whispering to each other.

"So…" Hermione began, giving them a chance to start.

"You're a witch," the woman stated.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked. It was insulting to barge into someone's home and begin calling her names.

"Lily," the man groaned and pinched the bridge of his over large nose.

"Sorry, I should start at the beginning. I always just want to get to the point," Lily replied.

"Do you find that you can do strange things? Things your family and friends can't? Things that are hard to explain?" the man asked.

Hermione didn't respond. With a glance, she lifted the teapot with her mind and poured the man a cup. She pushed it toward him without moving.

"Holy shit," Lily whispered. "We knew you had power, but that is impressive. Sev, did you see that?" Lily turned and looked at the man, Sev, apparently. Hermione grinned at the awe in her voice and looked at Lily's companion.

Sev didn't look that impressed, and Hermione's ego immediately deflated.

"Is it magic? Is that why you called me a witch?" Hermione asked. She was suddenly brimming with questions. "What's that stick? Are you both witches too? Can you do magic? Can you show me?"

"Gods, she's just like you," Severus grumbled. "I'm Severus Snape, and this is my wife, Lily. Yes, we can both do magic. This," he held up the bit of wood again, "is a wand and allows you to feel and channel your magic. It's typical for a Muggle-born to be able to do the odd thing here or there. Close a door from across the room, stir their tea, acts that need little power or control. It appears you have a great deal more control than that."

"Muggle-born? Is that what I am? What's a Muggle?" Hermione asked. She'd been calling it her kinetic abilities, but magic resonated in a way that kinetic energy didn't. Everything she'd read about the physics of kinetic energy — or even parapsychological abilities like telekinesis — didn't quite describe what she was able to do.

"A Muggle is a non-magical person, like your parents. Sev here is a half-blood. His mum was a pure-blood witch, and his father was a Muggle. I'm Muggle-born like you." Lily paused, thinking. "There's a complicated backstory, but we're part of a community called the Under. We contact other Muggle-borns when they turn sixteen and see if they want to join our world. Sometimes they don't, especially if they don't have much magic. But most of the time they do," Lily explained. "And you have more power and control than I had at your age, and without a wand too. It's very impressive."

"Yes," Hermione responded without missing a beat. "Yes, I want to be part of your world. Can we leave now? Should I call my parents?"

Lily tossed her head back and laughed, "I was the same way when Sev's mum came for me. Let's start with a tour of the Under, and we'll go from there. Your parents may be...less than accepting. Mine certainly were. We can bring you back tonight and discuss with your parents then."

Hermione nodded, "I'm ready, let's go."

"I like that she's eager," Lily commented to Severus. "Alright, let's go. We're going to travel via Apparition. It's a bit jarring at first, but you get used to it. Grab hold of my arm, please. Don't let go."

Hermione looped her arm through Lily's and without warning felt like she was sucked through a small tube and spit back out again. It happened so abruptly she wasn't sure it happened at all, but her mum's kitchen had been replaced with a vast, colorful underground street. It reminded her of an old sewer, with brick on all sides and a tall brick ceiling arching overhead. Shops and pubs lined the road, and most only stood one or two stories tall.

"Where are we?" Hermione breathed as she took a moment to look around. It was fantastic.

"The Under," Severus grunted. "It's where we live. Well... some of us." He said the last bit so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear it.

"Everyone magical lives here? This is amazing!" Hermione enthused. Gladrags Wizard Wear was fascinating enough, but she could barely stop herself from running into the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. It was amazing.

"Come along; we have a lot to discuss," Lily said as she guided Hermione forward down the street. People waved and greeted Lily and Severus and smiled warmly at Hermione. She'd never had a lot of friends and her abilities — her magic, she amended — had made distance herself from other people. These strangers made her feel more welcome than any time she could remember

"Mum! Dad!" A black-haired boy ran up to them. He had the messiest hair she had ever seen and brilliant green eyes that matched Lily's, except they were hidden behind a round pair of spectacles. "Is this her?" The boy pointed at Hermione and gave her a broad grin. Hermione took a step back at his enthusiasm. Nobody was ever that enthusiastic to meet her.

"It is," Severus drawled.

"Merlin, I've been dying to meet you! I'm Harry," Harry said as he stuck his hand out for her to shake. Hermione tentatively shook it, and he pulled her in for a half hug.

"Er, why does he know who I am? And come to think of it, why do you know who I am? How do you find Muggle-borns to begin with?" Hermione was a little wary of asking too many questions, she'd been scolded in the past after all for asking too many, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Oh! We stole the registry. Or rather, they did," Harry pointed at his parents and grinned again.

"What registry?" Hermione asked. Each answer made her think of at least three more questions.

"Oh, it's so neat! Can we show her?" Harry asked Severus. At Severus' very minute nod, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and took off down the street. Hermione quickly followed him, and they ended up in front of a gothic building that looked a lot like Hermione's old primary school.

"Here's where the half-bloods go to school, and where you'll go to school now too! Come on, the registry is inside," said Harry as he pulled her through the doorway.

They bounded through the halls of the school until they came to an elaborate double doorway.

"Glenmorangie," Harry whispered at the doors, which swung open into a huge office. The old woman behind the desk was wearing a cone-shaped hat that made Hermione think of a classic witch's costume.

"Hi, Grandmum," Harry said. "This is Hermione. I'm showing her the registry. Hermione, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She's my dad's mum and runs the school."

"Hello, ma'am," Hermione nodded politely.

"Welcome, Miss Granger. Harry, you know where the registry is kept. Best go find it and get back to your parents so they can finish filling Hermione in on all the necessary details."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said smartly. He pulled Hermione after him, and they left McGonagall's office.

"Why'd we go in there if the registry is somewhere else?" Hermione asked. She was getting a bit annoyed by being pulled along by this boy.

"Just wanted to introduce you to grandmum," Harry shrugged, "she's not my real grandmum. Dad's mum was a pure-blood and abandoned him after she got up the duff by a Muggle. His dad didn't want anything to do with him, so grandmum took him in and raised him. Grandmum's a good sort," Harry babbled as he started descending stairs.

Hermione wondered what this business was with pure-bloods, half-bloods, and Muggle-borns. Everyone kept throwing out these terms, and she wasn't sure she completely understood them all yet.

It was hard to tell because everything was underground, but they must have descended five or six floors before Harry finally stopped and pulled her in front of another set of intricately carved doors. He pushed them open, this time without whispering a password and Hermione laid her eyes on one of the biggest library's she had ever seen. It was at least three floors, perhaps more. The ceiling curved above, and there were flameless sconces along each of the walls.

"Oh, my god," Hermione breathed as she walked in and turned around to take it all in. Its beauty and size were breathtaking. Immense, wood bookshelves stood all through the library, each of them filled to the brim with books.

"Gods," Harry corrected. "Muggles worship a god, but magic folk recognize the old gods."

Hermione nodded, indicating she heard him, but the enthusiastic boy was secondary to the vast number of books in front of her. She could camp here and never leave, and she'd be happy for the rest of her life. As she made another turn, gazing upward, she ran into someone.

"Oof," Hermione grunted. She stumbled, but the other person reached out and grabbed her elbows to steady her. She turned to thank him and fell into the most interesting set of dark blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Sorry," she muttered, but couldn't move or look away. Hermione was drawn to the beautiful man holding her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his dark, wavy hair and midnight blue eyes that glittered out from behind long, dark lashes. Hermione was positive his cheekbones were so sharp they could cut glass. And his mouth looked warm and sensual, and Hermione wondered what it would feel like to kiss.

"Who's this, then, Potter?" the man asked, but didn't take his arms off of Hermione. He seemed as enthralled as she was, his eyes not leaving her face.

"This is Hermione Granger! The newest Muggle-born who's turned sixteen. She's wicked powerful according to the registry. Haven't seen her do anything yet, though," Harry said. "Hermione, this is Tom Riddle. He's a few years older than us and the leader of the Under."

"The leader?" Hermione asked.

Tom seemed to shake himself, and he offered her a smirk, "That's me."

He stepped away from Hermione, and she suddenly felt bereft. She shook herself and stepped away from Tom, letting her hair fall forward to hide her face. This was such a strange place. She barely knew anyone, but already felt a strong kinship with everyone.

"We're showing her the registry, Tom. Have you seen her entry?" Harry asked as he pulled Hermione forward once more.

In the middle of the room stood a pedestal with a huge book on it. The book was open to the center, and she could see it was full of names and dates and what looked like some sort of runic letters. It was not in a language she knew or understood.

Harry stepped up to the book and beckoned Hermione to stand next to him. He trailed his finger down the page and found her name quickly, right in the middle. 'Hermione Jean Granger, born September 19, 1979, current age 16'. Then four of those letters that Hermione didn't recognize.

"What are those?" she pointed to the four letters. She stiffened as she felt Tom stand behind her and look over her shoulder. She was petite, and Tom had at least a head of height on her.

"They're runes. That one's Gebo," Harry said pointing to an X. "It shows your magical gift, and see, your's is dark, nearly black. It means you have a lot of magic. You are…surprising."

Hermione glanced at some of the other Gebo runes on the page. Harry was right: her's was one of the darkest.

"Is everyone magical in this book?" Hermione asked. She had begun to relax a bit, despite knowing that Tom was standing so close behind her.

"Everyone that matters," Tom muttered, and he shuffled closer to Hermione. She turned to look at him, but he was studying the book in front of them. She turned back to the book to avoid staring.

"I'm not great at runes," Harry said. "I know Gebo because everyone has that one. Sometimes that's all people have. It's rare that you have four and that they are so dark. The book is charmed to show runes that correspond to your magic levels and unique bits of your personality.

"That one's Eihwaz. I know that one because I have it too," Harry said pointing to another rune. This one looked like it was a quaver musical note, with the stem up, but instead of the ball at the bottom of the note, it was a line. "It signals strength and trustworthiness. It looks as dark as mine."

"That one is Algiz," Tom murmured in her ear, pointing to the third rune. It was a Y with the middle point going up through the V on top. "It means protection."

Hermione shivered. The sound of his voice in her ear was doing something to her that she wasn't sure she recognized. It excited her.

"And the last is Dagaz, meaning awakening or breakthrough," Tom breathed and pointed to the final rune. An X between two straight lines. Hermione shivered again and swayed on her feet, her back touching Tom's chest. One of his hands drifted to her hip to steady her.

Hermione breathed deeply and opened her eyes to look at the page again. She was the only one on it with four runes.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means you're special. It means we need you," Harry said, grave for the first time.

Tom squeezed her hip briefly and stepped away from her and the book.

"Talk to Severus and Lily, Harry. Get them to convince her to stay. She'll be important in the fight. We have two years to get her ready," Tom said gruffly and walked out of the library.

Hermione felt lost again when he stepped away. She buried the feeling and stepped back from the book to look at Harry.

"I have a lot of questions," she stated.

Harry threw his head back and laughed, his green eyes twinkling, "I bet you do. Let's go find mum and dad."

They trekked back through the school and ran into Lily and Severus near the kitchens. It was close to lunchtime and Severus cooked them up a small meal while Lily talked. By the time Lily and Severus were ready to bring Hermione back home, her head was crammed full of knowledge about the two worlds she now belonged.

The Under and the Upper. She was in the Under because she was Muggle-born. The Upper was only for pure-bloods, which were only those who could trace their magical lineage back twelve generations. Hermione wasn't sure she could even figure out how many 'great's' twelve generations back was.

They told her about the schooling she would need and how half-bloods spent their lives in the Under. Half-bloods spent the last two years of their education bringing the Muggle-borns of their age up to date. Hermione had two years to learn how to use a wand and connect with her magic. She only had two years to prepare for role in the imminent fight against the Upper.

"It was never supposed to be like this," Severus said bitterly. "We're all the same. We have to hide from Muggles for obvious reasons, but we shouldn't be hiding from each other. And we're going to change that once and for all."

Hermione was in. She was made for this world; she could feel it in her bones. It didn't matter if her parents agreed. She would go live in the Under, permission or not. Running away was common for Muggle-borns.

She was worried about Tom Riddle. Even hours later lying in her bed trying to fall asleep, she could feel his hand give her hip a light squeeze. It felt delicious and heavenly, and she wanted more.


	2. The Upper

**A/N: See the awesome manip sandra-sempra made on my Tumblr page crochetawayhpff! There are mentions of dub-con, non-con in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Fear grows in darkness; if you think there's a bogeyman around, turn on the light.  
_ _-Dorothy Thompson_

The fight Hermione and her mum had was one for the ages. Her mum didn't believe her. She actually closed her eyes and stuck her fingers in her ears and chanted, 'La, la, la,' when Hermione showed her what she could do with her magic. Hermione turned to her dad who was sitting in front of the computer, trawling the internet, not paying attention as usual.

"You are so childish!" Hermione screamed at her mum before racing up the stairs to her room. She was shaking she was so upset. If her mum didn't believe her or didn't want to believe her, then Hermione would just leave. She couldn't stay here, not when there was a whole world of people out there like her. She threw some of her essentials into a duffle and with one last look around her room, she ran back down the stairs and out the front door.

Maybe she'd be back to her childhood home one day, but Hermione was too upset to think about saying a proper goodbye to her parents now. She walked down the street, still angry and in a funk with her duffle slung over her shoulder. When she got to the end of the street, she realized she didn't know where she was going to go. Lily had Apparated her both to the Under and back home again. Nobody told her how she was supposed to get back. She didn't have a wand or any proper training. She didn't even know how most of her kind communicated. Did they write letters? Have telephones? Was there such a thing as Wizarding post? Hermione didn't know.

She threw her duffle to the ground and sat on it. She wished so fervently she could get back to the Under she spoke the wish out loud.

BANG!

Hermione startled at the noise and was even more startled when a large, purple, triple-decker bus pulled up in front of her. It was the strangest automobile she'd ever seen. 'Knight Bus' was marked on the side. Hermione had never heard of the Knight Bus and she was quite curious how it ended up on the street in front of her, it seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Almost as if it had Apparated there. But that wasn't possible, was it?

The door opened, and a tall, skinny man stood on the stairs.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus; it's a sickle in greater London, four sickles to somewhere in England, five sickles to Wales and Scotland. A Galleon if we gotta cross water," the man said in a bored tone, not looking at Hermione.

"Er, what?" Hermione asked. She hadn't moved from sitting atop her duffle and stared at the man with raised eyebrows. What was a sickle? And did the bus really need a galleon to cross water? Did they even make galleons anymore?

The man finally looked at her.

"Ernie! We got a Muggleborn," he leapt off the bus and stuck out a hand for Hermione. She took it, and he hauled her up and grabbed her duffle before she could turn around.

"Up you go, dearie," the man said as he shooed her on the bus.

"Been to the Under yet?" the driver asked. The driver was a very short man, Hermione wasn't sure he was even able to reach the pedals.

"Yes, just today," Hermione said as the tall man directed her into a squashy lavender striped armchair right behind the driver.

"Oh, even better. Snape always tips well; we'll drop you there in a bit. Got a few other stops to make. I'm Stan Shunpike," the man said and held out his hand once more.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied shaking his hand. She still had no idea what was going on. But before she could ask a question, there was a lurch, and the bus was moving. The chair Hermione was occupying slid back a bit as the bus went forward. It wasn't anchored to the floor, and Hermione was horrified by how dangerous this contraption was.

To her surprise, Stan sat down next to her.

"We don't get too many Muggleborns," Stan said, "but occasionally, especially the first day or two after they visit the Under, we get a call."

"A call?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, like when you called us. You did call us right?"

"Er, well, no I just fought with my mum and wished I was in the Under."

"Did you say it aloud?" Stan asked slowly like he was speaking to a dull child.

Hermione nodded.

"Then you called, it's a simple charm the Snape's place on Muggleborns. Normally you gotta have a wand to call the Knight Bus. And we aren't fussy, we serve both Under and Upper, although the Upper don't use us much."

Hermione nodded along as Stan continued to ramble about the Knight Bus. Without warning, the bus slammed to a stop and Hermione's chair would have flown into the back of the driver's seat, but Stan kept a hold of the arm, even as he stood and began shouting that they were in Twickenham.

An ancient lady with an overly large wart on her chin ambled her way down the spiral stairs Hermione was just noticing and to the door at the front of the bus.

"'Evening, Gladys," Stan said as the woman stepped off.

With a bang the bus was moving again, this time Hermione had hold of the vertical bar next to her, and her chair didn't move so much. They made three more stops around greater London before finally Stan stood and called for the Under. Hermione and a few other passengers alighted. Stan waved goodbye even as the bus took off.

Hermione looked around the underground street. It was much darker now and somehow more sinister looking than it had been earlier that day. She didn't know where she was going. Maybe the school? She at least knew where that building was located. With that destination in mind, she set off down the street. The school was near the end, and the bank as Harry had pointed out to her earlier in the day, and the road was deserted. The few passengers who had alighted the Knight Bus with her had melted into the gloom. When Hermione did reach the school, she yanked on the doors, but they were locked. The panic that had been simmering since she left her parents house began to rise. She'd been so sure that she would be welcomed at the school, she didn't stop to think about what to do if it were locked.

Throwing her duffle to the ground for the second time that night, she slumped onto it, her back leaning up against the school doors. She didn't even know the name of the school, or if it had a name. Hermione felt useless and hopeless. Like she didn't belong in the world she was raised in or the one she had felt sure she belonged to just a few short hours before.

She was at a loss for what to do and buried her head in her hands as she felt the tears prick the back of her eyes. It was at that moment that the door Hermione had been leaning against was pulled open and she fell backward. She squawked in alarm and found herself staring up at Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione scrambled to her feet and wiped her face with one of her hands.

"Er, hi Professor."

Professor McGonagall took one look at Hermione and the duffle bag behind her and waved her in.

"Come on, child. Let's get some tea and dinner," Professor McGonagall said as Hermione rushed forward. She was so grateful to be inside; she almost burst into tears once more.

Professor McGonagall led her to the same kitchen where she'd had lunch with the Snape's. To her surprise, they and Tom Riddle were all there eating dinner.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he jumped up and enveloped her in a hug. She squeezed him back, grateful once more that someone was there for her.

"Parents didn't take it well?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione nodded.

"That's alright. It happens a lot; you can live with us," Harry pronounced.

"Harry," Severus scolded, and Hermione smiled to see the tips of Harry's ears turn red.

"I just meant, since she had no place else to go," Harry said. "Besides, with us, is like, anywhere in this whole, huge school. Technically."

Lily laughed and ruffled Harry's hair as he walked by with Hermione in tow. He sat her on a stool between him and Tom. Tom hadn't said anything up until this point, and Hermione felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment at the sight she knew she must make. Her face was undoubtedly dirty from her travels and tears, and she scrubbed her hands up and down her cheeks in an attempt to clean them and hide her embarrassment.

"Tough night?" Tom asked as he passed Hermione a large bowl of pasta.

Hermione nodded again. She didn't feel like she could talk about it yet. It had been a bit of a whirlwind, the fight with her parents; the realization she didn't know where to go; the appearance of the Knight Bus, and the nauseating ride. Then arriving in the Under, and knocking on the school's door and Hermione's fear that nobody would answer, that nobody would want her. She could feel a lump begin to form in her throat and tears pricked the back of her eye. She tried to wipe them as surreptitiously as she could.

"Och, there's a dear," Professor McGonagall said as she stood from the table and pulled Hermione into a hug. It was just what Hermione needed, and she began to cry in earnest. Professor McGonagall hugged her close and whispered to her as Hermione vented all her emotions over the course of the last day. She rubbed Hermione's back in soothing circles and patted her shoulders.

After what seemed like ages, Hermione finally calmed and pulled away from the professor. If she had been embarrassed before, now she was mortified. She'd cried on a stranger, oh, the things her mother would have to say about that.

"Shh, child, don't worry about it," Professor McGonagall fussed around her. Hermione finally wiped her face to find herself alone in the kitchen with the professor.

"We've been doing this a long time," Professor McGonagall said as she conjured a handkerchief for Hermione and began cleaning up from the meal.

"Doing what?" Hermione asked. She was sure she knew, but she wanted confirmation.

"Finding Muggleborns, bringing them home."

"Home," Hermione mused. "I can truly stay here? Live here?"

"Of course! I haven't turned away a child yet. Severus and Tom both came to me as babies. Lily is practically my own, has been since the day she and Severus first saw each other. Harry's the only one of the lot to have been born in the Under."

"You raised both Severus and Tom?" Hermione asked. She was intensely curious about Tom's background.

"Aye. Both had pureblood mothers and muggle fathers. A lot of parallels between the pair of them. But it's their story to tell you if they wish to tell it. Let's go on and find you a room."

As they walked the halls of the school, Hermione couldn't help but ask more questions. It turned out that most Muggleborns started out living at the school. And a lot stayed living there until well-after their schooling had officially ended. And of course, the Snapes, and Tom still lived at the school. Both Lily and Severus were teachers, and the school was more than a school. It was the center for all education and learning in the Under, which meant it was the center for planning the war against the Upper.

"The school year has only just begun, you'll be able to catch up in no time," Professor McGonagall told her as she showed Hermione to a room down a long corridor. "It's all students in this corridor. Other Muggleborns and a few half-bloods who didn't already live in the Under."

The room Hermione was given was small but adequate. Like all rooms in the school, there wasn't a window. There was a small bed with a matching desk and dresser.

"Through the door is a bathroom. One of the luxuries of being magical, I've always thought. Easy indoor plumbing," Professor McGonagall said with a light chuckle.

"Thank you, Professor. For everything," Hermione said.

To her surprise, Professor McGonagall pulled her into a hug once more, "You're welcome, Miss Granger. Come see me anytime."

* * *

The following morning Hermione wandered out of her room to find an empty hallway. She tried to find her way back to the kitchen but feared she was lost. She turned around from a third dead end and ran smack into Harry.

"Hermione! There you are. Let's get breakfast," Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. It was a habit of his, she was learning. Hermione would have to learn to keep up or figure out a way to retrieve her arm from Harry's grip without him hating her. Considering he was her only friend right now, Hermione decided she'd be better off by learning to keep up.

Breakfast was a quiet affair between just Harry and Hermione, none of the others had shown up. Hermione wasn't sure if that was normal or not.

"What time does class start?" Hermione asked. So far, they had talked a lot about the school, but Hermione hadn't been given any sort of schedule or books or supplies. She felt woefully unprepared, a feeling she was not used to.

"We're not going to class today. Well, at least not this morning. You can't go to school until you have your wand," Harry explained.

"Okay, so what are we doing then?" Hermione asked.

"Getting you a wand," Harry said with a grin. "Ollivander will sell to us, a lot of merchants sell both ways, Under and Upper. But, he only has wands in the Upper. Wouldn't want the pretentious purebloods to even think that there might be an 'Under' underneath them."

Harry said it all with a wink that made Hermione laugh. She was excited she was going to get to see more of the Under and some of the Upper too. It was exciting, this new world of hers.

Harry once more tugged her out of the school and into the street. He led her down the road until they stopped in front of Ollivanders. When Harry pulled her inside, she realized it was little more than a lift lobby. Harry hit the button for the lift and the doors opened with a ding. It was a small, dingy lift, which smelled a bit of mold. Hermione didn't mind. She was excited to get her wand. She could imagine she'd be able to do so much more with a wand in her hand. She quizzed Harry on their way to Ollivander's what the difference between using a wand and wandless magic. Harry, having always grown up with a wand, didn't know. But since his mum was Muggleborn, he'd seen her do a fair bit of wandless magic, so he answered her questions the best he could.

As soon as the lift arrived, Harry tugged her out of it and into the back of Ollivander's shop. It was dusty and crowded, full of small, slim boxes piled to the ceiling.

They could hear muffled voices from the front of the store. "We have to stay back here," Harry explained.

"Why? Who cares about the dumb purebloods sensibilities?" Hermione scoffed and made for the front of the shop.

Harry grabbed her arm just in time, "It's not that. It's that we don't want to make trouble for Ollivander. Most of the merchants the purebloods probably don't care much about, if they sell to us. But there's some law saying that non-purebloods aren't allowed to possess a wand."

If Hermione had been upset and ready to fight in the war before, she was even more so now. It all seemed to click. The Upper were seeking to destroy the Under. They didn't believe anyone in the Under was magical. And therefore, shouldn't be able to carry a wand. It was preposterous. It was how Muggles thought, how Hermione's parents thought.

Hermione waited with Harry until Ollivander's other customers finally left the store. A frail, elderly man with white hair pushed his way through the curtain dividing the front of the shop to the back.

"Thank you for waiting," Ollivander said. "Harry Snape, eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather. How is it holding up for you?"

"Just great," Harry grinned. "This is Hermione Granger, she's Muggleborn and needs a wand."

"Ah, let's have a look, shall we?" Ollivander asked. He waved his hand, and a tape measure came shooting in from the front of the store. It began taking measurements of Hermione's body. Her finger length, handbreadth, arm length, and on and on. Meanwhile, Ollivander was bustling through the stacks grabbing up boxes here and there.

Finally, he came back with several boxes, and the tape measure was measuring between Hermione's nostrils.

"Oh, stop that," Ollivander said, and the tape measure fell to the floor. He picked up a box and opened it holding it out for Hermione.

"The wand chooses the wizard, or witch, in this case, Miss Granger," Ollivander said. "Pick it up, give it a wave."

Hermione picked up the wand and waved it about. Nothing happened. Hermione felt sick, suddenly. _What if it's all a lie?_ Her eyes began to widen, and she could almost feel the tears coming on again.

"Not to worry, let's try another. Not every wand will work for every witch, you know," Ollivander assured her as he held out another box. This time, when Hermione picked it up, she felt a slight shimmer in her hand. She waved it, and the wand shot off a few sad sparks. She grinned at Harry.

"No, no, that won't do," Ollivander said. Hermione tried several more wands, none of them working to Ollivander's satisfaction.

"Let me find another one, just put it together last week," Ollivander tottered off to the front of the store.

Hermione couldn't help herself; she wanted to see the Upper, so she followed Ollivander. She just wanted to peek out of the windows. She wouldn't go any further.

As soon as she got through the curtain, Harry trailing her, Ollivander had another wand for her to try. Hermione didn't get a look at the Upper because Ollivander was insisting she pick up the wand in the box he held in front of her.

"Ten and three-quarters inches, vine wood, dragon heartstring core," Ollivander said as Hermione picked up the wand. This was the one, she could feel it. Her magic sang in her veins, and as she gave it a wave, her magic reached out and ruffled everything in sight.

"Oh," Hermione breathed.

Harry beside her laughed and grinned.

"Excellent, Miss Granger. Vine wands are uncommon, and their owners are nearly always witches or wizards who pursue a greater objective in life. Those whose vision transcends the ordinary and mesmerize those who think they know them best. As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most resplendent spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental."

Hermione soaked in the mini-lecture Ollivander gave. Wandlore was fascinating, and she had to know more.

"What do we owe?" Harry asked breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"Seven galleons, Mr. Snape," Ollivander said as he moved behind the till. Hermione was still gazing at her wand in amazement. She wanted to learn everything she could.

Without thinking, Hermione strode forward and exited the store. Vaguely she could hear Harry behind her, telling her to stop. But she was too excited. Too ready to get back to the school and learn everything.

She entered the Upper, thinking it was the Under and was confused for a moment. And then amazed by everything she was seeing. If she thought the Under was awe-inspiring, the Upper was on another level altogether. Shops had signs that moved, owls fluttered by overhead, and the people were dressed in brilliant colors and displays. Everyone in the Under wore basic clothes, in primary colors. The Upper was where the fashionistas lived.

"Wow," Hermione breathed as she stood in the middle of the street and slowly turned around, trying to take everything in. A woman was wearing a stuffed vulture on her head, tottering down the road. And a man on the other side of the street was wearing lurid chartreuse robes with shooting stars that moved across the fabric.

"Hermione!" Harry whisper-shouted from the doorstep of Ollivanders shop.

Hermione was facing in the opposite direction when she was nearly bowled over.

"Hey!" she shouted and turned around to find two very haughty men staring down their nose at her. They looked to be about Severus and Lily's age. Both had black hair. The man on the left's hair was as messy as Harry's, while the man on the right's hair fell in soft waves to his shoulders. Both were dressed impeccably, even to Hermione's Muggleborn eyes.

"Here, now. What's this?" asked the one with longer hair. He had silver eyes and a smirk playing on his face. He was wearing charcoal grey robes, with a slim cut.

"Looks like trash to me, Sirius," the other one said. He was in black robes, with crimson accents. The one called Sirius had a cane and used it to push on Hermione's shoulder. She took a step back to keep from falling.

"Watch it," she snapped as she batted the cane away with her left hand.

"Hermione, we have to go," Harry said as he finally reached her. He tugged on the hand holding the wand and took it from her. Then grabbed her arm and pulled her toward Ollivanders.

"Wait, who are you?" the one with messy hair asked.

"What's the problem, James? They are clearly undesirables. Let them crawl back to the hole they came from," Sirius said as he made to turn away.

"But he looks just like me! Why does he look like me?" James asked. He surged forward and grabbed Harry by the collar. "He's even got specs like mine. Who are you?" James shook Harry.

The effect was mitigated by Harry and James being about the same height.

"Harry Snape," Harry said confidently. Hermione was surprised he didn't pull his wand. Surely, they should be defending themselves.

James hissed and pushed Harry away from him. He wiped his hand on his robes in disgust.

"Did you get any grease on you?" Sirius smirked at James.

"It was a near thing," James sniffed back.

"What are you two doing here? Are you a Mudblood?" Sirius asked Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what a Mudblood was, but she could guess.

"Listen here, you creep. You can't just call perfect strangers derogatory names. It's shameful. Is that how your mum raised you?" Hermione scolded Sirius.

Hermione didn't notice the crowd that had gathered, but when a collective gasp went up, she looked around and swallowed hard. This was not good.

"Hermione, we should go," Harry whispered as he tugged on her arm again.

"Creep? You are just a fucking Mudblood. And Snape? You're a bloody half-blood, might as well be pigs the lot of you. How did you get up here?" Sirius asked, and he drew his wand.

Harry inhaled quickly and made to step in front of Hermione, but with a flick of Sirius' wand, he was thrown back.

"At least I have manners," Hermione stated as she stood her ground.

Her hands were shaking, but since Harry had taken her wand, she didn't have anything to point back at Sirius and James. She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the pair of them. Maybe she could scold her way out of this; it had worked before.

"Cursing in front of a lady? Are you a heathen? And name calling? You look like you're in your fifties, not a schoolboy."

Sirius gasped, "I am thirty-nine, thank you very much."

James cracked a smile and Hermione had hoped they were going to get out of this. She glanced over her shoulder and found Harry still sprawled on the pavement, not moving. She'd have to get him up, but she didn't want to turn her back to the wizards in front of her.

"You magic stealing bitch," Sirius stalked towards her holding his wand up.

Hermione didn't move, and soon Sirius had his wand pressed against her neck. She lifted her right hand, intent on slapping him, but he grabbed her hand with his left, and in a quick move he had her back pressed to his chest, and the wand still pointed at her throat. His left hand, still holding her right, but it was behind her back, and he wrenched it high. Pain shot through Hermione's arm and her brain clouded, for a moment she couldn't think of anything but the pain.

"Not so brave now, are we?" Sirius whispered at her whimper.

"Let me go," Hermione demanded and attempted to stomp on his foot with her own, but he anticipated the move and danced out of her way.

"I don't think so, Mudblood," Sirius growled and pulled tighter on her arm, all the while pushing her back into his chest with his other hand. Hermione felt tears leak out of her eyes at the pain. Hot, heavy shame rolled through her at getting caught so neatly like this.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, a figure was making his way through the crowd. He had on dark robes, and the hood was pulled up. As he stepped through the crowd, he made suggestions to the people standing there, aided with a little magic. The crowd began to slip away.

"Let her go, Black," Tom said as he lowered the hood of his cloak.

"Riddle. Fancy seeing you here," James replied as he twirled his wand and pointed it at him. Hermione was crying in earnest now at the pain that Sirius was causing.

"Don't make me hex you," Tom said. "I'd hate for you both to lose in an unfair fight. Maybe you should call up a friend or two?"

"Fuck off, Riddle. We found them in the Upper fair and square. They are ours," James snapped as he stepped forward in an attempt to collect Harry. Harry was finally stirring from where he had collapsed on the pavement. Riddle stepped in front of him and faced James.

"I won't ask again. Let her go," Riddle drawled.

"I don't think so," Sirius said. He suddenly let go of the arm he had wrenched behind Hermione's back and snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her tight against him. The relief Hermione felt was short lived.

"She's feisty. I like them feisty. They are more fun to break," Sirius smirked and sniffed her neck.

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick," Hermione moaned as she pushed weakly at both of Sirius' arms, trying to get away from him. It was bad enough to have been caught and then be threatened with rape? That was horrific.

"I don't think so, slave," Sirius breathed into her ear. Hermione's struggles increased, but so did her panic. She was breathing too fast, and black began to creep into the edges of her vision.

"Don't make me stupefy you," Sirius growled as he struggled to keep her upright.

"Enough!" shouted Tom. He sent a curse at James who dodged and parried. Hermione tried to pay attention and calm her breathing, but Sirius was still struggling behind her, and she suddenly thought that maybe he was going to try and rape her right there. She was getting hysterical as she pushed ineffectively at his arms.

Before she could even recognize what was going on, James was down, Sirius and Tom were exchanging spellfire, and Harry had her in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay, Hermione. It's alright. We'll be out of here soon," Harry crooned into her hair as he held her.

It didn't take Tom long to put down Sirius as well. He came running back for her and Harry.

"Let's go. Down Ollivander's," Tom commanded as he pulled Hermione from Harry's arms and carried her through the street to the wandmakers shop.

Hermione had thought they'd been standing outside the wandmakers shop the whole time. She hadn't moved, but now it was almost half a block away. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out how that happened, but then they were rushing through the wand shop as Harry was apologizing to Ollivander and going down the elevator and back into the street of the Under. Tom carried her all the way to the school, almost three blocks from Ollivanders.

He finally set her down once inside the school, this time in a lounge area that Hermione hadn't seen before.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked as he pushed her hair back from her face to look into her eyes.

Hermione's tears had slowed, but they were still slowly leaking. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. She didn't want to make eye contact with him. She felt guilty and ashamed and upset by all that had taken place in what could only have been half an hour or so.

Tom gripped her chin and lifted it, making her look at him. Hermione fell into the deep, dark blue that was his eyes. They seemed so dark most of the time; she was always surprised to see the deep blue they were. His eyes were full of concern and something else she couldn't quite place. She thought she could look into them for hours.

"Don't take anything Black or Potter said to you to heart," Tom lectured. "They are awful, vile, blood purists. Exactly what we are fighting against. It was their kind that banished us to the Under. We aren't like them. They would hurt you, capture you, kill you, just for the fun of it. Because they don't think you are human. But you are. We are. And we will rise up and live as one people if I have any say in it."

Tom's speech was passionate, and Hermione felt that she would follow him anywhere. The magic he had shown against Potter and Black had been incredible to Hermione's naive eyes. She felt tears welling up again at the thought of how stupid she had been. The whole incident had been her fault. She was so curious, she wanted to know and learn it all.

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed and lowered her eyes from Tom's. Tom finally let go of her chin. He sighed as well. He had set Hermione on a settee and had been kneeling in front of her. He sat back on his feet and placed his hands on his thighs.

"Yes, well, I can't blame your curiosity. You're new to this world. Someone other than Harry should have gone with you to Ollivanders," Tom told her. "Harry, why were you the only one to go with her to Ollivanders?"

Hermione peeked at Harry through her lashes and saw him redden.

"I wanted Hermione to get her wand. It's been ages since we've had a new Muggleborn and I was excited to have someone else my age. And Mum and Dad were going to make her wait a week or more. How would she have begun lessons?"

Tom rounded on Harry, "How would she have helped us win this war if she were captured by that fiend, Sirius Black? Think, Snape! You are handy with a wand, but your critical thinking and strategy need work."

Tom turned and left the lounge, his long strides angry and purposeful. Hermione blinked at his departure; he'd been so kind to her. She felt like she had disappointed him. She decided right then; she was never going to disappoint him again. She was going to work hard and help him defeat the monsters of the Upper so they could live as one society, as they were intended to do.


	3. The Kiss

**A/N: See the awesome manip sandra-sempra made on my Tumblr page crochetawayhpff! Also, drop a line and tell me your thoughts! Finally some Tomione action happening in this chapter ;-).**

* * *

Tom Riddle stalked through the Under after leaving Granger and Harry at the school. He couldn't believe the stupidity of Harry. He was a smart kid and had some potential, but did dumb things now and then. Taking an overly curious Muggleborn like Hermione Granger to the Upper on his own was one of them. Tom had never felt his heart pound harder than it did when Ollivander had summoned him with a Patronus. Ollivander was one of the few merchants who sold both ways, and as a half-blood himself, had more loyalty to the Under than he did to the Upper. In fact, the Upper only tolerated him because of the heritage of the Ollivander name in wand-making.

Stepping out into the revolving street of the Upper, Tom couldn't see anything over the crowd. He'd only known that Harry and Granger had been outed. He hadn't even known who he was up against. Potter and Black were very influential leaders in Upper politics. When he saw Granger pressed against Black, Tom's vision went red as white-hot rage coursed through him. Granger belonged to him. She was a tool to be used for the Under. Not some captive for the Upper to play with.

It had been easier than he expected to defeat both Potter and Black. He hoped that meant the war he was planning would be easily won. While Potter and Black were leaders, Dumbledore was _the_ leader. Tom hadn't met Dumbledore, but he had heard stories. Minerva had dueled him a time or two, as had Severus.

Tom had been very interested in where he came from as a young teenager. He'd coaxed Minerva into letting him look at the registry. It showed his mother, Merope Gaunt. Tom had a lead at least, to figure out where he came from. He knew he was destined for greater things. It's why Tom fought so hard for the Under. When he'd found out that the Gaunts were descendants of Salazar Slytherin, Tom had been so angry and hurt. Slytherin was half the reason for the divide in wizarding culture. Slytherin had waged a war on keeping Muggleborns and half-bloods out of Hogwarts a thousand years ago. Dumbledore was the other half of the reason for the divide. After Severus and Lily had begun their uprising, and after they had stolen the registry, Dumbledore had led a massive crackdown on the amount of contact between the two communities.

The registry was the only good thing to come out of the rebellion from twenty years ago. Before the registry, they had to hunt and search for Muggleborns, group-casting spells over whole cities to find them. Now, they had a book with a name and a birth date. It made their recruiting process so much easier. Especially, when it showed the runes of their talents, any leader was more effective when he knew where his people's innate abilities were.

Tom found Severus at the White Wyvern, having lunch, and decided to join him. Tom chose to drink his lunch though. It calmed his nerves after a duel. Something he needed right about then.

"What's got you in a knot?" Severus asked as he finished his meal and accepted the glass of Firewhisky Tom poured him.

"Your son," Tom snapped.

"Merlin, what did the idiot boy do now?" Severus asked, sipping at his Firewhisky.

"Took Granger, the new Muggleborn, to Ollivanders to get a wand. By himself and started a fight with Potter and Black. Thank Circe, Ollivander summoned me to rescue them. I shudder to think what Black would have done to Granger had I not arrived. Harry was stunned on the pavement."

"Fuck," Severus muttered. "He needs to work on his dueling. That'll be top priority over the next few years. You said, Potter and Black?" Severus asked.

Tom nodded.

"Double fuck," Severus murmured. Tom knew there was some bad blood there, but he didn't think it was his right to ask.

He and Severus were raised by the same woman, but it was fifteen years apart, and they didn't feel much like brothers. Friends certainly, but Tom was leading the Under's revolution, so even friends didn't wholly describe their relationship. Allies may have been a better word or compatriots. They fought for the same things, and Tom appreciated Severus' experience. But Severus and Lily had tried their own revolution, and it had failed. It was Tom's turn now. He wouldn't fail. It wasn't an option for him.

* * *

Months had gone by since the incident in the Upper and Tom still couldn't get the image of Granger pressed against Black's body out of his head. He drilled his troops harder than he had in the past. He pushed himself to the point of exhaustion, and still before he fell asleep each night, he heard Granger's cries. Watched Black whisper insidiously in her ear. Watched that arm, snake around her body and pull her tight and Tom felt rage well up inside him. Granger was his.

He decided he should be around Granger more instead of avoiding her. If he were near her, maybe new memories would take the place of the ones currently haunting his psyche. He began sitting in on her classes and practicals. He even dueled her a few times. Overall, he was shocked by her skill. She used a mixture of her wand and wandless magic, of traditional magic, taught in the school, and things she had learned on her own. Her fighting style was utterly unique and creative and unpredictable. Tom loved it. He wanted to teach his entire army to fight the way she did. That isn't to say that Granger had ever beaten him. Tom was leading the revolution for a reason. He was the best.

Another month went by before Minerva was finally able to corner him.

"I've had news, Tom," Minerva began when Tom finally answered her summons and showed up at her office. Minerva had loved him like a mum, and Tom was grateful for her. But from day one, she had been Minerva and not mum. She didn't want to be Tom's mum and didn't hide anything from him or Severus about their birth families.

"News from where?" Tom asked as he sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"The Upper."

"From whom?"

"Luna Lovegood. You probably don't know her, but her father Xenophilius runs the _Quibbler_ up there. They've been a great source of information and will support us in the coming war."

"What news, then?" Tom asked.

"Your mother has died," Minerva said gently.

"She wasn't my fucking mum!" Tom exploded. "You were. _She_ was a fucking slag who got herself up the duff by a Muggle and was too stupid to either figure out a way to keep me and pass me off or too cowardly to keep me and come to the Under," Tom spat. He was breathing hard; he hadn't thought of his birth mum in years. He didn't know he felt anything for her, but the tightness in his chest proved he felt something.

"I'm sorry, Tom," Minerva said quietly. She stood from her desk and walked around to sit next to Tom. Minerva gripped his hands in hers and Tom appreciated the gesture. This was Minerva's way, this quiet support, through his whole life, she'd always been there for him.

"So, no need to smuggle you into the funeral then?" Minerva asked.

"Circe, no, Minnie," Tom shuddered. "And have to spend time with the Gaunts? I'd rather spend it with Potter and Black."

Minerva chuckled and squeezed his hand one more time before rising.

"Good, because it was two weeks ago." She looked at him sternly over her glasses. "Stop avoiding me, Tom."

"Yes, Minnie," Tom replied mockingly contrite as he turned to go. He'd been avoiding her for a reason. He did not want her to read more into the interest Tom had in Granger than what was going on. Or rather, what wasn't going on.

* * *

"The supply chains are getting smaller and smaller each week," Lupin said.

Tom and the rest of his lieutenants were sitting around a large boardroom table housed in the council building. They were informally known as the war council when in reality they were the entire government for the Under.

Unlike the Upper, there was no Ministry of Magic in the Under. They mostly self-governed and they had few problems. If people didn't like how things were going in the Under they either paid lots of galleons to find some papers that would pass at the Upper's Ministry of Magic, or they moved out to the Muggle world and had minimal contact with the Under. The reality was that the Under was a nation at war, and had been for the better part of a thousand years.

"How much smaller?" Tom asked.

"About half a tonne or so. So not much, a percentage point? But it can't continue," Lupin replied. He shuffled the papers in front of him as he avoided Tom's gaze. Lupin was one of the few werewolves who decided to live among wizards and not werewolves, and as such always had an air of embarrassment around him.

"Our sources are missing drop points," Lily offered. She was Tom's third in command; her organizational abilities were outstanding.

"Fuck," Tom muttered. Louder he asked, "What's the status on Hogwarts?"

"Still on lockdown," Quirrell replied. "Nothing is going in or out. Dumbles has something big planned." Quirrell was a shaky ally at best, but he had ins in the academic world. And because he was foreign-born, he had better access to the Upper than others did.

"And Sybill has said nothing?" Tom asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Things were not going well in the Under. They had hoped to put off open hostilities for as long as possible. But Tom wouldn't let his people suffer over it.

"She's missed every drop for the last three months," Quirrell said. Sybill Trelawney was Quirrell's sister, and Tom knew that neither Sybill nor Quirrell would miss drops if they had to. It was the only way they could see each other. That was Quirrell's 'punishment' for being born on the wrong side of the sheets.

"Circe," Tom hissed. "Fine. What farms are still feeding into the Upper?"

"Brocklehurst, Scamander, and Finnigan," Lockhart said as he glanced up from the parchment in front of him. Lockhart was only decent at Obliviations, but he followed orders and sometimes that's all Tom needed someone to do.

"Cut off the supply to the Upper. Reroute all food to the Under and excess to Muggle markets. They want to squeeze our bollocks; we'll squeeze back," Tom replied. "Any news from Ollivander?"

"Not yet, he's sealed the elevator and isn't answering summons or owls," Severus said. Severus was Tom's number two in command. He trusted Severus more than he did anyone else in this room.

"Fine," Tom said and rubbed his forehead. "Meeting adjourned. Try to get your contacts to meet with you this week. We need news, or we aren't going to be very effective."

He left the council chambers and headed back to the school. He was desperate to blow off some steam after that fruitless meeting. All meetings had begun seeming futile. And he knew why: it was Potter and Black. Things had started getting worse again ever since Harry and Granger's run-in with them. Thank Merlin they hadn't had any new Muggleborns in, with Ollivander completely blocking them from service, not that Tom could blame the man. They'd very nearly destroyed his business.

He'd been riding Harry hard since then, dueling with him almost every day. He was good, but predictable, and broadcast his moves to his opponent in at least three different ways. He got to the school in time to watch dueling practice. Granger was getting better and beat Harry on most days, to Tom's disappointment. Harry really should be better than he was and Tom didn't understand what was happening to hold him back.

"Severus," Tom greeted his brother as he entered the dueling arena. Several people were present, and a few different duels were going on. Lupin was leading a group of young teenagers and Tonks was showing Granger a few different variations of the shield spell.

"Where's Harry?" Tom asked.

"Infirmary. He broke his leg earlier in the day," Severus replied.

Tom blew out a breath; he still needed to duel someone. He needed to work this extra energy off. "Want to have a go?" Tom asked Severus. Severus looked down his nose at him, and Tom rolled his eyes.

"No, I think I'll go see to my son," Severus said as he walked away.

Tom narrowed his eyes at his back and glanced back over the arena. He could always duel Granger or Tonks. They were both decent enough to at least keep up with him for a little while. He was decided and began stalking their way. Granger threw her head back and laughed at something Tonks said, and Tom felt a swoop of desire in his abdomen. Tom didn't really do witches. He was too focussed on the coming revolution to worry about relationships. But something about Granger stirred him.

"Tonks, Granger, one of you care to duel?" Tom asked as he approached them. Granger looked over her shoulder at him and bit her bottom lip, and Tom almost groaned at the sight. Did the girl not know how alluring she was? Her long brown riotous curls thrown over her shoulder, her kissable lips reddening from the abuse of her teeth, and her big, whisky brown eyes that drew him in were enough. He wanted her.

"Two against one?" Tonks suggested, seemingly blind to the undercurrent passing between Tom and Granger.

Tom shook himself out of his reverie, "Sure. Maybe it'll be a duel worth fighting then." He grinned and tossed the witches a wink. Granger threw her head back and laughed again, and that's when Tom knew he was in trouble. Not with the duel, he wasn't worried about that. He was concerned about what he was feeling for Granger. And how inappropriate it was. He was at least three years older than her, and she'd only turned sixteen a few short months ago.

"Care to make a wager on it, Tom?" Tonks asked as she and Granger aligned themselves at one end of the dueling circle.

"What are we wagering?" Tom asked as he went to stand on the opposite side of them.

"Hmmm, how about kitchen duty at the school next week?" Tonks suggested.

Tom wrinkled his nose; he'd been out of kitchen duty for three years, he had no plans on going back.

"Let's make it simpler, the last one standing gets a kiss," Tom smirked.

Tonks tossed her pink hair over her shoulder and hooted her laughter. Granger reddened in embarrassment.

"Deal!" Tonks shouted.

"Fine," Granger huffed.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" Tom asked. He bowed to the witches, who bowed to him in return and the duel had begun.

Tonks and Granger worked well together; they started with easy hexes and jinxes that Tom either deflected or dodged. He started escalating sending more advanced hexes and a few curses. Tonks parried while Granger shielded and Tom wasn't able to land anything. He narrowed his eyes; he would have to either be quicker or start casting simultaneously. It wasn't unheard of, but it was easier to do if you had a second wand. Which, of course, Tom did. He switched his yew and phoenix feather from his right hand to his left. Tom was right-handed, but could more easily control his main wand with either hand. He pulled out his second wand, acacia, and thestral tail hair wand. The yew was as light as the acacia was dark. He held the shield consistent with the yew and began casting with an increasing ferocity with the acacia.

Soon Granger wasn't shielding either of them, and they were dodging and moving around the circle, both of them casting at him. Tom got Granger down first with a well placed Expulso. She hit the wall behind her and slumped down. One of the others was already coming to attend to her. He turned his concentration to Tonks who narrowed her eyes at him, and Tom smirked. He cast a Calvario at Tonks bright pink hair and grinned when it disappeared. She shrieked and patted her head. While she was busy, Tom threw a body-bind curse at her, and she was down.

"Well, done, ladies," Tom bowed to them both. Lupin had Granger up by the time Tom had finished Tonks. He hadn't hurt her too badly. He had felt a tiny bit of concern when he'd seen her slumped against the wall, but he wasn't about to let Tonks beat him in a duel either. Severus and Minerva were the only ones capable of that. And even then only sometimes.

He held out his hand for Tonks after having released her from the body-bind. She yanked on his arm hard, and he grinned at her as he hauled her to her feet.

"Maybe, someday, Tonks," Tom said airily.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Someday soon, if you'd leave off Harry for more than one afternoon."

"Harry should learn to duel better, and I wouldn't have to ride him so hard," Tom replied.

Tonks grinned, "He's getting better."

Tom sneered, "Maybe. But not quickly enough."

Tonks smiled and leaned up to buss his cheek. Then with a twirl of her wand, and a scrunch of her face her hair was back to bright pink and shoulder length.

"Good duel, Tom," Tonks waved to him as she headed over to Lupin and Granger. Tom followed behind; he had to collect his payment from Granger yet. He was quite looking forward to it.

"Let's go for a walk, Granger," Tom said as he approached the group.

Tonks winked at him, and he rolled his eyes. He held out his arm and Granger took it as he led her out of the dueling arena and through the hallways of the school. There was a balcony on the third floor of the library that was a particular favorite of Tom's. It was quiet, hardly anyone ever went up there, but it had a good vantage point, most of the library could be seen from there, including the doors. It also had the advantage of having the second entrance to the library near it. The second entry was hidden from both the outside and inside, so most didn't even know it was there.

Tom led Granger down to the library. It was located about six floors below street level, and three stories below the dueling arena. He wanted to take her through the library and past the registry. He was one of the few other people with four runes next to his name, and he wanted to show Granger how rare that was. How extraordinary she was.

When they reached the library, Granger paused for a moment and closed her eyes briefly. She inhaled and let it out before a small smile crept upon her face, and she opened her eyes again.

"I love libraries," she murmured, and he grinned at her. He liked libraries too. Especially this one.

"I want to show you the registry," Tom said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. A pulse of electricity beat between their grasped fingers and Tom heard her gasp behind him. He ignored it as he stepped in front of the pedestal that held the large book. He pulled Granger to stand in front of him, she was much shorter than him, and he stood behind her, just as they had on her first day in the Under.

He reached around Granger and flipped the book back a few pages until they came to December 31, 1975. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' was the last entry on the page. Next to his name was Gebo, of course, very dark, signifying his magical gift. He too had Eihwaz, just as Harry and Granger did, showing his strength and trustworthiness.

"Gebo, Eihwaz, is that Uruz?" Granger asked. "For strength and untamed potential?"

"Someone is paying attention in class," Tom murmured in her ear. She shivered and leaned ever so slightly back into him.

"And Tiwaz," she breathed pointing at the last one, "For honor, justice, leadership, and authority."

"Very good, Granger," he whispered. Then he slowly flipped through the next few pages until they came to the page with her name.

"Nobody else in four years had four runes," he told her. His left hand had drifted down to her hip at some point, and he was holding her in place, her back pressed against his chest.

"Who was the last one before you?" Granger asked.

"Severus," Tom replied as he flipped back to January 9, 1960, to show her Severus' entry.

"Gebo, Eihwaz, does everyone have Eihwaz?" she asked.

"No, but most of the leaders do," Tom told her.

"And Algiz, for protection?" Granger asked.

"Yes, Severus is very protective of those he loves," Tom said.

"Tiwaz, same as you," Granger said, tracing the rune. She turned slightly to look at his face.

Tom ignored her and shuffled a half-step closer and flipped to the following page, January 30, 1960, and Lily Evans was listed. Granger turned back to the book in front of them.

"Gebo, Eihwaz again, and Berkano for birth and fertility. Do she and Severus have more children?" Granger asked.

Tom sighed. Lily's last rune was a bit of a cruel joke. She'd been unable to have children after having Harry. Tom didn't know the details; he only knew something had gone wrong during Harry's birth, rendering her infertile.

"No," he said. "The runes tell us of someone's potential, what could be. They don't give direct outcomes. Lily could have had many children, but there was a problem with Harry's birth, and she was unable to have more."

Granger nodded, "That's really sad."

"It's why Lily goes out to all the Muggleborns; she loves kids."

Tom turned back several pages and finally, October 4, 1935, was showing, Minerva McGonagall.

"Gebo, oh, not Eihwaz, but Kenaz for vision, knowledge, and inspiration. And Wunjo for joy, comfort, and harmony. That makes sense for her," Granger said.

She turned slightly, so she was facing Tom. Tom felt his heart rate increase at her nearness. He was ready to collect his reward, but not here in the middle of the library.

"Come on, I have one more thing to show you," he said as he stepped away and laced his fingers through hers. That electric thrill was back, and this time, Tom squeezed her hand when it raced through them. He smiled when she squeezed back.

Tom led her down a side row and to a narrow, spiral staircase. He climbed up two flights until they were on the third floor. Most of the third floor were law books from the Upper and therefore, mostly ignored. Who in the Under cared what the laws of the Upper were?

Tom did though, of course, he did. He had dreams of merging the Under and the Upper. Of having one magical community and not two. So he wanted to know the laws, they may even have some good ones. He weaved in and out of the stacks until he came to his favorite alcove, the one near the second door, but with excellent sightlines to the main entrance.

"Wow," Granger breathed as she took in the view from the small balcony. There were a brown leather settee and a low table in front of an intricately wrought iron railing.

"Nobody can find you up here, or at least that's what I've found," Tom told her as she glanced around.

"A small Notice-Me-Not?" she asked.

Tom's reply was a smirk, so she had felt the charm as he pulled her through it. She was brilliant. And adept already it seemed.

He tugged on her hand to bring her back facing him; she looked up at him with her big doe eyes and Tom's smirk softened into a smile. He brushed a lock of hair from her cheek as he cupped it.

"I'd like to collect my reward," Tom said.

"Oh, did you and Tonks have a proper snog?" Granger asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Would you be jealous if we did?"

Granger narrowed her eyes at him and surged forward on her tiptoes, capturing his lips with her own. Tom was surprised for a moment by her forwardness but pleased all the same. He dove his right hand deep into her curls to hold her head while his left snaked around her waist and pressed her close to him. She gasped when he hauled her roughly to his body, and Tom took advantage by sliding his tongue into her warm mouth. She tasted of honey and tea, and Tom wanted more. He tilted her head further as he plundered her mouth with his own. She was giving breathy moans, and Tom felt arousal sweep through him.

Finally, he pulled away from her sweet mouth and rested his forehead on hers. He wanted her. Desperately, badly. But she was only sixteen, a kid yet. He knew he couldn't have her, not yet, anyway.

"Let's continue this in a few years," Tom said as he cupped the back of her head one last time and kissed her forehead. Granger nodded mutely. Tom turned and left the library. He had to stay away from her; she was too distracting. He had plans that needed to be made. A society to run and a revolution to lead.


	4. The Raid

**A/N: See the awesome manip sandra-sempra made on my Tumblr page crochetawayhpff! Also, drop a line and tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

It had been two years since Hermione had the most fantastic kiss of her life. Two years since she had been alone with Tom and Hermione was pining hard for him. It had been more than two years really. They had kissed in January, months after her sixteenth birthday. And now it was May, and Hermione was eighteen. She longed for Tom, but he was busy as the leader of the Under, and she could see that he wouldn't rest until they were done; until they had come out of the Under and were living in the Upper like proper witches and wizards. Hermione too longed for that day. The Under was terrific and she hadn't been back to visit her parents much since being brought in, but even she could tell that conditions were worsening. Things were coming to a head.

Her parents had officially washed their hands of her at her eighteenth birthday, and Hermione had been living in the Under for two and a half years. She and Harry Snape were best friends, had been since he pulled her all along the Under on her first day there. They trained together, and Hermione practically lived with him and his family, even though they all lived in the massive school building. She was still learning, they all were, but she had additional duties as well: studying the Upper's laws and brewing healing potions for the coming conflicts.

Harry and she had both been charged with figuring out a way to lawfully merge the two communities. The entire third floor of the library at the school was Upper law books. Somehow, someone had managed a duplication charm on laws passed in the Upper. Once they were adopted by the Upper's Wizengamot, a new book appeared in the library in the Under. Newer laws were fascinating, but it was the older laws that Hermione and Harry bothered with. After Salazar Slytherin's crackdown, the two societies had separated almost wholly. But then, around the fifteenth and sixteenth century the laws had loosened. In fact, at that point, there was only one society. It was when the Hogwarts registry had been created. And Muggleborns and half-bloods were welcomed into the wizarding world. And it had been like that for almost four hundred years. Until the middle of the nineteenth century. It wasn't clear what happened, but the two societies split, and then wizards like Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald came onto the scene. Forging their way into the Upper, despite both being half-bloods. So Hermione and Harry were looking for laws from the time the two communities had merged, trying to find lawful ways to unite them once more.

Food and potions supplies were getting scarcer, and the Upper was cracking down on all the lines of communication and trade between the two communities. There weren't that many, to begin with, but the Under had always been able to get food and potions ingredients from contacts in the Upper. Gold was gold after all. It all spent the same, despite who it came from. Hermione had noticed that servings were getting smaller at the school and the batches of potions ingredients were poor quality. She did what she could with them, but Hermione knew her brews weren't coming out with the highest efficacy they could if she had access to better ingredients.

"Lily, where do we get the potions ingredients from?" Hermione asked one day. Thus far, she and Harry hadn't been invited to join Tom's counsel or help with the revolution beyond training and helping to train those younger than them. And Hermione was getting fed up. She wanted to know what was going on, to help if she could. Beyond more than looking through musty law books.

"Well, it depends. We have a few contacts from the Upper who will supply them."

"Like Luna?" Hermione asked. Luna Lovegood had been by several times with potions ingredients and food. Usually, anything she brought was of the highest quality, but Hermione hadn't seen her in a few months.

"Mmm, yes, Luna brings ingredients. But, she's being watched and been unable to get away."

"Is there any place we could go and gather the ingredients ourselves? Or are they all cultivated? Could we cultivate some down there with some Muggle grow lights or something?"

"Most of the potions ingredients are grown in Wizarding villages by herbologists. Some grow wild, but even those are in places controlled by the Upper. We don't live down here because we like it, Hermione. It's a necessity. There were once 'Under' villages before they too were driven underground. As for Muggle grow lights, we could try, but magic and electricity don't often get along," Lily shrugged.

"Then what are we going to do about it? I can't keep making blood-replenishing potions that have half of the efficacy rating. It's useless and a waste of time. I need better ingredients. I should just go up and look for them," Hermione decided.

Nobody knew her, not really. There was that incident a few years ago when she got her wand, but beyond that, she hadn't been to the Upper.

Hermione shrieked when a flyer was slapped down on the potions workbench in front of her. She recognized the large hand holding it down as belonging to Tom and turned to look at him over her shoulder. She went to smile but faltered at seeing the look on his face.

"Potter and Black are looking for you, Granger," Tom said.

He removed his hand from the flyer, and on it were her and Harry's faces. It was a wanted poster. Ten thousand galleons for information on the two rebels shown. Hermione felt her eyes grow wide. Logically, she knew she was part of a rebellion against a legitimate government, but seeing her face on a wanted poster made her breath hitch and her heart race in her chest.

"Don't worry, you aren't the only ones they want," Tom said. He fanned out a few more posters, one for himself, one hundred thousand galleons. And one for each Lily and Severus at fifty thousand.

"I don't understand. I get you and Lily and Severus, as the faces of the Under and the leaders, but why me and Harry?" Hermione asked. This was the most she'd spoken to Tom in two years she realized.

"Your little escapade to Diagon Alley a few years ago seems to have made an impression," Tom drawled his dark blue eyes boring into hers with an intensity she didn't understand, but desperately wanted to.

"I think it's time," Lily whispered.

Hermione tore her gaze from Tom's to look at her surrogate mother and was shocked to see how pale the redhead was.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Tom, find Harry. It's time. We have to tell him, and Hermione and let's get them on the council," Lily's voice hardened.

"Good, let's get this done. I want this war over by the end of the summer," Tom growled, and he left the potions lab.

"Lily, what is going on?" Hermione asked. The look in her mentor's eyes scared her more than anything else. She looked fierce and heartsick at the same time which confused Hermione. What was she heartsick over?

"We'll explain it to you in a moment. Let's go to the council chambers. Tom will meet us there with Harry," Lily said as she stood from her stool and brushed off her robes. Hermione set her wand to pack her things up, and she too followed her mentor out of the potions lab. They left the school and headed up the street toward the council building. Hermione had never been inside and looked around interestedly. To find that it mostly comprised of a large boardroom and a few smaller offices. They entered one of the small offices and saw Harry, Tom, and Severus all present.

"Lily," Severus' voice was a warning and Hermione could see he was practically vibrating in his rage.

"Sev, it's time. Tom, did you show him the posters?" Tom shook his head, and Lily glared at him. "Show him," she commanded.

Tom pulled out the wanted poster with Hermione and Harry's faces on it.

"Woah, why's my face on a wanted poster?" Harry asked as he stepped closer.

"FUCK!" Severus exploded and turned and punched the wall behind him. He made a small dent, and then he let out a stream of curse words.

Lily crossed the office quickly and placed a hand on his back, murmuring to him soothingly.

"Er, Dad?" Harry asked. Hermione thought he looked scared.

Severus turned around, and Hermione was sure she could see tears in his eyes. He swept Harry into a hug and held him tight, "No matter what, I am your father. And I love you, Harry Snape."

Harry returned the hug, "Of course, Dad!"

Severus let go of Harry and took a step back. Tom handed him a glass of something, Hermione suspected alcohol. He drank it in one gulp.

"Get it over with, Lily," Severus rasped as Tom refilled his glass again.

"Harry, why don't you sit. You too, Hermione," she guided them both to a small couch in front of the desk. She sat on the edge of the desk and took Harry's hands in her own.

"You know what happened when Severus and I tried to lead a revolution?" Lily asked

Harry and Hermione both nodded. It was part of the lessons their last year at school. In the nineteen-seventies, Lily and Severus had begun a revolution, but they had failed. It was never clear what exactly had happened in that failure, but it's what resulted in the almost total cut off between the two communities that was happening now, twenty years later.

"The reason the revolution failed then, was that I had been kidnapped," Lily said calmly.

"What? Why did I never know this?" Harry asked as he bounced between looking at each of his parents.

"Because of what happened when Lily was returned," Severus said. His throat still sounding raw.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I was pregnant with you," Lily replied.

"Wait, what? You were pregnant when you were kidnapped?" Harry asked. But Hermione saw the truth of it. Harry wasn't Severus'. Something had happened in the Upper that had resulted in Lily's pregnancy with Harry. No wonder Severus was such an angry man.

"No. I was not pregnant when I was kidnapped. I became pregnant during the kidnapping. I was gone for close to a year. It — It wasn't planned. And by the time I was freed, it was too late."

"Who's my father?" Harry asked. Hermione could see the anger building in him. She hoped he wasn't angry at Lily and Severus.

"James Potter," Severus gasped. Lily hung her head, Hermione didn't know if it was shame or sadness.

"That fucking prick? Fuck him!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, he didn't rape me. It was consensual," Lily said. "You need to know that, but Severus, he's your dad. He raised you, and stayed up late nights, and —"

"Gross. I don't ever want to hear about your sex life," Harry said and broke the tension in the room. Lily laughed through her tears and then so did Severus.

Harry stood and hugged Severus, "You'll always be my dad, not some Upper bellend."

Hermione smiled at the touching scene in front of her. This was one of the reasons she loved the Under so much. You didn't have to be related to be family.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Hermione asked.

"Because of the wanted poster. I think Potter knows or suspects something," Tom replied, speaking for the first time. "And because I've been trying to get you and Harry on the council for months and Lily and Severus have blocked me."

"They're children!" Lily insisted.

"Maybe, Harry is, but I'm eighteen," Hermione responded.

"Lily, we have to make our move soon. If we don't, we'll be too weak to make a move at all," Tom warned.

"I know," she whispered. "I just —"

Severus pulled her into a hug with him, and Harry and Hermione smiled sadly, they made for a beautiful family, and she wished she had one.

* * *

Several days later, Hermione found herself at her first council meeting. Tom commanded the room, and Hermione's heart beat faster when she set her eyes on him. She was fascinated to see the inner workings of the Under and even more surprised to realize they were planning a raid on the Upper for the following week.

"How many are we planning to involve?" Tom asked Lupin.

"We should have close to fifty. The twenty of us here and then another thirty or so," Lupin replied as he counted up names on the parchment in front of him.

"And they are all well-versed in what our objective is?"

"Of course, guerrilla tactics, cause fear, upset a few shop owners, some minor vandalism. They all know we want the Upper not to feel safe in their beds. They'll make some standard moves, instituting a curfew, insisting on checking wands, et cetera. That will make it easier when we make our final move later."

"Er, what is our final move?" Harry asked.

Tom turned to glare at him, and Harry muttered an apology.

"We'll be attacking the ministry. But we want to terrorize the community first. If we wear down the population with the guerrilla-style attacks, our hope is it'll be easier when we take over the Ministry," Tom told Harry. "Then with all the old laws you and Hermione have found, we'll be able to merge the two societies legally."

"I'm not sure guerilla tactics alone will work," Hermione volunteered.

"Hence the law books," Tom snapped, glaring at her for interrupting, but she wasn't deterred.

"I've seen it done a lot in the Muggle world, mostly in third-world countries," at several blank looks, Hermione explained. "Countries that aren't as advanced as Britain, like a lot of sub-Saharan African countries, or South American countries. Regardless, guerilla tactics work, but usually what happens is that the opponent retaliates over-aggressively, which could be problematic for us."

"That's the point. When they are over-aggressive, it'll upset the Upper even more into accepting us," Tom said through clenched teeth.

"What's the population difference?" Hermione asked.

"Explain," Tom scowled.

"Well, if they hit our population center, namely here, can we survive it?"

"She has a point, Tom," Severus drawled.

"Fine. What do you think we should do?" Tom asked her. She could see how angry he was as his eyes tightened and his fists clenched.

"Tom, I think —"

"Just tell me your fucking idea, Granger!" Tom shouted.

Hermione gulped, "Well, we should move out of the Under before we attack. Or at least, move the vulnerable population. Then when they retaliate, there will still be people here, but not the ones who are most vulnerable, the children, elderly, anyone too ill to fight. And since Luna's father runs the _Quibbler_ , we should have him start posting positive media on the Under and half-bloods in general."

"Not Muggleborns?" Lily asked with a frown.

Hermione shrugged, "Start slow."

"I think Hermione's idea has merit," Tonks said, grinning at Hermione. Hermione smiled back.

"Fine. And where do you think we should send our vulnerable? Got a hidden property in the Muggle world we don't know about yet, Granger?" Tom was still seething. Hermione wasn't sure what the problem was. Was he upset about the interruption? Or with Hermione for questioning his plan?

"Er, no, I don't. But maybe we can find a place to rent? How many vulnerable are there, do we know?"

"Lockhart, Tonks, count the vulnerable. I want an accurate number by the end of the week. Before we begin our attack next week," Tom said. "Lily, find Lovegood and get us some good press. Maybe a research paper on how powerful half-bloods are compared to pure-bloods?"

"Consider it done," Lily replied, taking a few notes.

"Fine, anyone else want to ruin my plans?"

The council was quiet, and Hermione's stomach churned in uncertainty. Clearly, Tom was mad at her. She felt sick at the thought of that anger directed her way. Nobody said anything, and Hermione kept her gaze on her hands in her lap. No way was she looking up to meet Tom's furious gaze.

* * *

In the end, Minerva and a few other teachers went with the rest of the vulnerable to a large country house Hermione found to rent for the summer. There were almost one hundred and fifty that needed a place to stay. Some were able to go to relatives in the Muggle world, and it meant that there would be lots of doubling up at the Manor house. Hermione was due to check on them all after the raid on the Upper in a few days.

She could only hope that the skirmish later this week would go well, she was nervous, she'd technically never fought in a duel before. Not a real one. And while, this wasn't supposed to be a duel, per se, it could still come to that. If there were members of the Upper, who were ready for it. Tom seemed to think that they would be afraid and would instead cower and hide than stand and fight. Hermione couldn't imagine that, but they grew up in a different world, so maybe that was true. When she thought back to the only time she'd been in Diagon Alley, Potter and Black had attacked them. But perhaps they wouldn't be there? They seemed the sort who would fight back.

Tom kept it pretty close to his vest in regards to who in the Upper would be a problem. They weren't geared for a war like the Under was. So Hermione didn't know if they had a standing army. She'd tried to ask if the Ministry had some any law enforcement, but nobody could give her a straight answer. It made her wonder if they knew. She hoped, for everyone's sakes, that they did. She couldn't imagine what a slaughter it would be if they were up against a full-blown army.

Since Hermione had been to Diagon Alley, she was one of the few who would be responsible for Apparating fighters in. She would have to make three jumps with two people each and then she could to join her team. And it wasn't supposed to be a fight, but they were planning to hit the Alley on a Saturday, during prime shopping hours. There could be some resistance. They were told to stun and disarm only; they didn't want to hurt any citizens. Hermione wished she felt more prepared than she did. She felt like she was walking into this whole thing with one arm tied behind her back.

On the morning of the attack, Hermione was too nervous to eat breakfast. She paced the street in front of the council hall. Not even Harry was able to calm her down. And of course, Tom still acted like he was upset with her. She was avoiding him. Best not to poke the bear, as her mother had always said.

"It's time," Tom declared, and Hermione found herself surrounded. She found her first Apparition group and popped them away. The most potent fighters were going in first. She landed in a side alley, off the main thoroughfare. Then she disappeared once more to get the next group. Hermione had a lot of magic; she was taking as many people as Tom, Severus, and Harry. Not even Lily was taking three teams. She brought her second group to the same alley to find that the first group hadn't left yet. Hermione looked at her watch; it had only been a minute and a half. She took a deep breath before going for her last group. When she was back in the Upper for the final time, she waved her team forward.

The Upper was tricky, the storefronts moved, like a conveyor belt. It wasn't that fast, but if Hermione stood in one place long enough, then she'd find herself in front of another storefront. It was a complicated bit of magic that Hermione was dying to figure out how they made it work. If you stood on the street long enough, would you find yourself at a wall? Or, perhaps, riding the conveyor belt upside down? She longed to know the secrets, but now was not the time for that.

Her group found themselves in front of a shop called Twilfitt and Tattings, an expensive clothing shop. She sent half the unit in, while she and the other half stayed in the street. They were guarding the group's back, giving them a way out if things got hairy inside. She could hear some screams and shouts coming from other shops. Inside Twilfitt, she could hear glass breaking and a man cursing. It was exciting and sickening at the same time. Hermione wasn't raised to destroy for destruction's sake. And part of her didn't feel that comfortable with it.

Soon her team was outside, and they moved down to the next shop, a joke shop it looked like, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione frowned at the alliteration, this time her half of the team went into the store. It was already chaos without anybody touching anything. All the bright colors and moving and talking displays were disorienting. She shot an Aguamenti at a few displays and then cast a Confringo at an extensive array of potions bottles, causing them to explode and spray everywhere.

"Here now!"

"What's this?"

Hermione glanced up to see identical twins staring down at their group.

"Down with the Upper!" one of her group shouted as he cast an Expelliarmus at the pair.

One of the twins blocked it and cast his own curse back. And suddenly, Hermione found herself in a proper duel after all. She sent most of the team back through the store destroying as she dueled the pair. Finally, she got the upper hand with a well-timed Avis spell, which conjured some birds, followed by Oppugno, which caused the birds to attack the pair viciously. They both dropped their wands as they attempted to fend off the birds and Hermione was able to stun them.

"Sorry, boys," she muttered as she ushered her team out of the store and onto the next one.

They were about to enter the next store when Tom and Severus came flying down the street on a pair of brooms.

"Calvary's coming, time to retreat!" Tom shouted as he flew past.

Hermione grabbed the nearest two members of her team and popped them back to the Under. She did it twice more before going back to the Upper one last time to make sure there weren't any stragglers. Not seeing anyone, she left to meet the rest of the council. Hopefully, they had done what they needed. The attack on Diagon Alley was only half the plan. The second half relied on the Upper retaliating against them. She was both hopeful of a strong retaliation and fearful of what that would mean for her and her friends.


	5. Dumbledore's Secret

**A/N: See the awesome manip sandra-sempra made on my Tumblr page crochetawayhpff! Also, drop a line and tell me your thoughts! Posting these all early because I had a few reviews bum me out. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tom! Tom!" a voice woke him from a deep sleep. Tom sat up and blearily looked at Harry who was shaking him and going on about people being in the Under.

"There's always people in the Under," Tom replied stupidly.

"No, Tom, listen! Dumbledore's here and Ollivander! And a few others. They say they've been kicked out of the Upper!" Harry explained as he waved his hands to emphasize his point.

"Wait, what?" Tom shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Start from the beginning."

"They just showed up, a few hours ago. Dad took them into the council building. It wasn't many of them, but I recognized Dumbledore and Ollivander."

"Why would they get rid of their wand-maker?" Tom asked almost to himself as he rose from the bed and crossed to the dresser to throw a shirt on.

"No idea. Totally barmy if you ask me," Harry said. "And Dumbledore? Didn't he run Hogwarts?"

"Among other things," Tom replied thinking hard.

Dumbledore also basically ran their government. Everyone knew Cornelius Fudge, current Minister for Magic was a Dumbledore puppet. Had Fudge grown claws and thrown Dumbledore out? He knew that Potter and Black were also high in the shadow government of the Upper. The government behind the actual, legitimate government. Another reason Tom hated the Upper, they were beyond corrupt. They had a legitimate government and then instead of working inside that government, they had people like Dumbledore, Potter, and Black who worked outside the government and were the true leaders. Although, maybe that would make it easier to take them all down? Tom would have to think about it some more.

He followed Harry out of the school and to the council house, where as soon as they entered they heard yelling.

"I've never heard Dad that angry before," Harry whispered to Tom as they walked toward the main boardroom.

"He hates Dumbledore as much as I do," Tom replied. "For good reason. Dumbledore is half the reason the Under and the Upper are still separate."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmmm, Dumbledore was great friends with Grindelwald. You remember him?"

"Yeah, Grandmum went over him back when we studied history," Harry replied.

"Alright, well, they were friends. Dumbledore is a half-blood, Grindelwald too. Both he and Grindelwald grew up in the Under. Nobody's entirely sure what happened, but they were running some sort of false documents ring. Dumbledore and his whole family made it to the Upper under those documents. Grindelwald didn't. And when Grindelwald went to track Dumbledore down in the Upper, a huge duel broke out between the two of them. Grindelwald lost and was imprisoned in the Upper. Dumbledore was mostly successful at passing himself off as a pureblood. His father was a pureblood, but his mother was a Muggleborn. So he cast his mother back out into the Under. His brother decided he wanted nothing to do with him and also left for the Under. His father was already dead by this time. So there's Dumbledore, sitting pretty in the Upper under false documents. And the rest of the Upper see this huge fight he had and is impressed by his power. He starts out with a seat on the Wizengamot, then as a professor at Hogwarts and his power just increased from there. Now he's Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I had no idea he was a half-blood! So, is it because of him the restrictions between the Under and Upper increased?" Harry asked.

"Yes. After he joined the Wizengamot he campaigned that the Under was a ragtag group of wizarding wannabe's. Not actual wizards. And certainly not powerful enough to become part of the Upper. And his fear-mongering worked," Tom said bitterly.

"And now he's back," Harry replied succinctly.

"Not for long," Tom growled as he pushed open the door to the council's main boardroom. Severus and Lily both were there, each with a wand trained on Dumbledore. Dumbledore himself was haggard looking as if he'd been in a fight. His sparkly purple robes had moons and stars on them but were torn and dirty. There were twigs in his long white beard and hair.

Garrick Ollivander was also at the table, looking as worn and as haggard as Dumbledore. Fiona Malkin and Webster Flourish were also at the table, looking worse for wear. All half-blood merchants who sold to both the Under and the Upper.

"Riddle," Dumbledore greeted him, peering hard at Harry next to him.

"Harry, leave," Severus commanded, not taking his eyes off Dumbledore.

"Does this have something to do with my sperm donor?" Harry asked. He'd taken to calling James Potter that and it amused Tom to no-end. Both Lily and Severus found it quite a bit less amusing.

"Sperm donor?" Dumbledore questioned as though he were unfamiliar with the term. He probably was, Tom thought. He'd probably not been in the Muggle world in a hundred years or more.

"He means his biological father, James Potter," Tom said gauging Dumbledore's reaction to that piece of information. It was very telling. Dumbledore flinched and glanced at Lily who was glaring at him.

"I see," Dumbledore replied.

"Enough of this. Madam Malkin, Mr. Ollivander, and Mr. Flourish, you are welcome in the Under as you ever were. Please go to the school and see Minnie, she can get you sorted. Harry, why don't you show them the way," Tom suggested.

It wasn't really a suggestion as Harry knew. He helped Madam Malkin stand from her chair and led the three merchants out of the council building.

"Let's take this to my office," Tom told the rest of the group. Severus grasped Dumbledore's arm and hauled him up, practically dragging Dumbledore behind him as he strode quickly toward Tom's office.

"I'm not sure who hates Dumbledore more, you or Severus," Lily commented, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder.

Tom hummed his agreement. Severus had his own reasons for hating Dumbledore, although they were markedly similar to Tom's. Dumbledore was the one who pushed through the legislation that made babies born to pureblood women and any man not also a pureblood, half-bloods. Prior to that law, Tom and Severus both would have been able to be raised in the Upper with their pureblood families. Their lives would have been very different than they are now had Dumbledore never made it to the Upper. He had a lot to pay for in Tom's eyes.

Once the four of them were in Tom's office and Tom was seated behind his desk, Lily left them to go help, Minerva. And she knew what Severus and Tom were about to do. This was war and they had the leader for the other side just tossed into their laps. Tom couldn't have planned it better himself.

"Did you get too big for your britches, Dumbledore?" Severus sneered.

"I believe this has more to do with your raid on Diagon Alley last week, Snape," Dumbledore frowned.

"Good," Tom said. "Couldn't have played into my hands any better."

"How so?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at him and Tom smirked.

"Well, you aren't leaving here. And you won't be alive for too much longer. So there are two ways we can do this, you can tell us the information, and we'll verify it through the use of Veritaserum and Legilimency, or we'll take what we need by force."

Dumbledore looked scared for a moment, then shocked, then outraged.

"I cannot allow you to do that," Dumbledore said and he went to stand, but Severus was behind him and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. Then with a snap of Severus' fingers, heavy, iron manacles appeared on Dumbledore's wrists and ankles. They weren't attached to anything, but they had been prepared by the Goblins to sap a user's magic, essentially rendering them Muggle.

The cantrip in Dumbledore's eyes, that made them twinkly disappeared and his beard and hair grew rather thinner and shorter. He appeared older, more worn.

"Using glamors? Who knew you were so vain?" Tom laughed.

"I won't tell you anything," Dumbledore glared at them.

"Oh, I think you will," Severus said. "You see, that Occlumency you are so famed for? Well, it runs on magic. And those pretty bracelets you were just given take all your magic away. You are now a Muggle. How does it feel?"

"I would rather die than tell you anything," Dumbledore glowered.

"Oh, well, you are dying. Never fear about that. You are what one hundred and fifty or so? Muggle bodies don't live that long. A week, two at the most, and your heart will give out, or you'll have a brain bleed and you will most assuredly die," Tom replied.

"But before you do that, you'll fill us in on what our friends in the Upper are doing," Severus said as he came around from behind Dumbledore and leaned against Tom's desk. The two men smirked simultaneously at Dumbledore and Tom broke into laughter when the front of Dumbledore's robes darkened with urine.

"This is going to be so much fun," Severus grinned.

* * *

Dumbledore and the merchants had shown up about a week ago, and Tom was shocked that Dumbledore was still alive. He was a feisty old-coot, but Severus and Tom were gathering valuable information, like who the real power in the government was, how unstable the Ministry was, and who in the Wizengamot would be good allies for the Under. It was all necessary and Tom still couldn't believe the Upper had handed them this incredible tool. Potter and Black were idiots.

And then there was that tidbit Dumbledore had spilled about Destiny, Gift of the Founders. A dumb name in Tom's opinion, but a very valuable magical artifact. Thought lost for centuries and somehow Black had come to wield it. It was a wand made of crystal and was known to cause extraordinary luck in the owner over a long period of time. It can also generate magical power in a witch or wizard. Either increasing their own or unlocking it if they were a Squib. Which made sense why the pureblood community was so strong. They were able to unlock a Squibs power.

When the Upper did come to attack the Under, Tom was half-considering pulling his people out entirely. Let them attack a ghost town. But Granger had a solid point when Tom had brought it up at the last meeting. If they can get some good photographs of the Upper attacking the Under, members of the Under fleeing and looking terrified, it would only help their case with the Upper public. So Tom had agreed that when the attack came, and it would, any day now he was sure of it, he'd allow Lily to take some photographs and have them published in the _Quibbler_.

They had conducted another raid on Diagon Alley, with more graffiti and a flyer campaign that showed children starving in the streets. It was all made up of course, the Under's children were safe at the country house. And still no attack on the Under came. Tom began to wonder if they could find it at all. It wouldn't shock him, from everything Dumbledore had told them, he was the brains behind the Upper.

It was only a week after the second Diagon Alley attack that Dumbledore finally died. Tom and Severus let him sit in the cell they had fashioned below the council house for a full day, without the magical restraints, just to ensure he was dead. He was cold by the time they came back to him.

"They worked," Severus grunted.

"Of course they worked. What should we do with him?" Tom asked as he toed at Dumbledore's foot, it was rigid. Rigor mortis had set in.

"Dump him in Diagon Alley. Let the Upper see what happens to those they decide to banish," Severus suggested.

Tom nodded. It was a good idea. He still couldn't believe Potter and Black were dumb enough to have released their most valuable leader. Dumbledore didn't even know. Which meant he didn't have a good grasp on his minions. Tom smirked at the thought. Dumbledore had been a weak old man.

"Alright, let's do it," Tom agreed.

"No, you stay here. I'll do it," Severus said as he levitated Dumbledore's body.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked. "I should come with you. What if you run into trouble?"

"I'm not a schoolboy," Severus snapped.

"Of course," Tom conceded and watched as Severus Apparated himself and the body away. Tom expected him to return almost immediately. It was a body dump, Severus didn't have to stay long to dump the body and then come back. But he didn't. Maybe he had Apparated to an Alley and was planning on dumping the body with as much fanfare as possible? Tom scowled, they should have discussed the plan before Severus went off.

He waited for Severus to show up in his office when it had been an hour, he began to officially worry. Something was wrong. He knew it. He sent his Patronus to Severus. He didn't say anything, just sent it, to see if he got one back.

When his Patronus returned, it was followed by a large stag Patronus. Not Severus' and that's when Tom knew. He'd been captured. Tom felt like an idiot, how could he have let this happen? How could Severus have let this happen? It was supposed to be a body dump, in and out, no fuss. And yet, now Severus, Tom's best commander was gone. He called a council meeting for that night.

* * *

"We have to get him back!" Harry shouted.

Tom narrowed his eyes when he watched Hermione put her arm on Harry, restraining them. He was pretty sure nothing was going on there, but he didn't like how familiar the two of them were. He especially didn't like the wave of jealousy that ran through him.

"We will, Harry," Tom assured him. "We just have to be smart about it. We don't know where they are keeping them."

"Potter Manor," Hermione stated.

Tom glared at her, "Who have you been talking to?"

"Luna Lovegood came by this afternoon with some potions ingredients. She hasn't been down for weeks, she's been watched so closely. But she found out about Severus and risked a chance to come tell us what she knew," Lily replied.

Tom frowned. Potter Manor was going to be difficult, but it had to be done. Severus was too important to leave. And the Under was nothing like the Upper. They wouldn't allow one of the most influential people in their society languish within enemy hands.

"Fine, Granger, Lily, Harry, Tonks - we'll meet back here tonight to begin planning the raid. Dismissed," Tom snapped.


	6. Severus' Mistake

**A/N: See the awesome manip sandra-sempra made on my Tumblr page crochetawayhpff! Also, drop a line and tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

"GET RID OF THEM!" Sirius Black roared as he pointed his crystal wand, Destiny at the _Quibbler_ in James Potter's hands.

"Woah, Sirius, calm down, mate," James placated as he lowered the paper.

He knew it was risky showing Sirius the paper, but he had to know, they had to strategize to fix this. He'd listened to Sirius a week ago when he had decided Dumbledore and the rest of the hidden half-bloods had to go. And look where that got them. Dumbledore was exceedingly popular, and their puppet minister, Cornelius Fudge, was facing a barrage from the wizarding public.

"I don't give a fuck, James. Get rid of every fucking Lovegood on this goddamned planet!" Sirius tucked away his wand, and brushed his hair from his face, calming slightly.

James incinerated the copy of the _Quibbler_ he was holding. It had a front page article regarding the magical power of half-bloods, and how it was often much, much more powerful than a purebloods magic. Hogwash, in James opinion, but people were unsettled since the raid on Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. Banishment of Dumbledore and the others were supposed to have helped calm fears. But it hadn't.

"Alright, Sirius. Consider it done," James nodded to his friend and swept from the manor.

Sirius hated his family and had moved in with James when they were sixteen. Since James' own parents had passed away, it was just the two of them in Potter Manor. James would need a few reinforcements so he Apparated to Malfoy Manor to see if Lucius or Draco was interested in helping. They could generally be counted on for most unsavory tasks like this, they seemed to relish in it as much as James did.

Lucius was uninterested, but Draco wasn't. He bounced on his feet as James walked through the plan. Which wasn't even much of a plan, go to Xenophilius Lovegood's house, kick him and his daughter out. Set fire to the house. And that was it. That was all James had, but it would be enough. It should be enough.

James and Draco Apparated to Dover, near to wear the Lovegood's lived. James found himself on a rolling hill with a tower house in the distance, no doubt the Lovegood's. A quick Disillusionment charm over both he and Draco took care of the surprise part of the surprise attack.

James flung open the door and he and Draco rushed inside. The bottom floor of the house was filled with a huge printing press that was madly flipping out pages.

" _Bombarda_!" James shouted, blowing the press up and grinning as the papers inside spun and swirled in the air around them.

"Hey! Who's there?!" Xenophilius asked. He was on the stairs and rapidly descending. James removed his charm, but Draco kept his.

"Time to go, Xeno," James said as he pointed his wand at the man.

"Go? I won't go. I live here! You go!" Xenophilius shouted.

A second set of steps was heard and James caught sight of the daughter, Luna.

"Not anymore you don't. You have five seconds to gather your crap and get out," James said as he aimed a Confringo hex at a window. The glass shattered and he smirked at the sound.

Draco, meanwhile, had snuck up behind the girl, and had his wand to her throat, ending his own Disillusionment charm.

"Bitch gets it if you don't get a move on," Draco growled from behind Xenophilius.

"Luna! Oh, not my daughter," Xenophilius cried out.

He made to move forward, but Draco dragged Luna further upstairs, his wand digging into her neck.

"Go, Daddy," Luna whispered.

Xenophilius looked up at the pair, then back at James, whose wand was trained on him once more. Slowly, Xenophilius began descending the stairs.

" _Accio_ wand!" James shouted and grasped Xenophilius' wand as it flew toward him. "Let's go, old man."

Xenophilius moved faster and Draco dragged Luna back down the stairs. James snagged the wand in her hand as well as they passed him.

" _Incendio_ ," James hissed, pointing his wand at the floors above him. They caught fire quickly. He backed toward the door and let one more Incendio charm lose on the floor at his feet, before running down the stairs to Draco and the Lovegood's. He smirked as he watched the tower become engulfed in flames.

"Oh, gods," Xenophilius breathed, watching his house burn with wide eyes.

"Let this be a lesson, Lovegood. Go join your friends in the Under, you aren't welcome in the Upper any longer," James smirked at the pair. He and Draco Apparated away, taking the Lovegoods' wands with them.

* * *

James left Draco back at Malfoy Manor before he made his pitstop to Diagon Alley. He had taken to stopping by once a day, paranoid that the Under would conduct another raid. And wanting to be present if they did.

He couldn't believe his luck when standing in the side alley he had Apparated in, Severus Snape of all people Apparated right in front of him, holding Dumbledore's body.

"Oi! What'd you do to him?" James asked angrily, looking at Dumbledore. He knew it wouldn't be completely safe to kick anyone out of the Upper, but he hadn't actually thought that anyone would die.

"Fuck," Snape breathed and dropped Dumbledore as he fumbled for his wand.

James already had his wand in his hand though, and so was much quicker, " _Incarcerous_!"

Ropes flew from James' wand and wrapped themselves around Snape, trussing him up like a pig. James grinned when he fell over, hard.

"Well, well, Snivellus. What are you doing so far from home? Sirius is going to be quite pleased to see you."

Snape glared at him from his position on the cobblestones of the alley. James laughed. His day was getting better and better. He thought for a moment about what to do about Dumbledore. He couldn't leave the body here for anybody to stumble over. Nor did he really want to take it with him. He needed to foist it off on someone else, really. But who?

He grinned, Draco Malfoy was so eager to please and help James and Sirius. He grabbed both Snape and Dumbledore and Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

A house-elf greeted him with a squawk at seeing a bound man and a dead man show up.

"Fetch, Draco," James ordered.

"What the fuck is this?" Draco asked when he walked into the Apparating lobby and found a dead Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Get rid of it," James said, he prepared to go.

"What? How?"

"I don't fucking care. I don't have time to deal with it. Just do it," James snapped and narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

"Oh, alright," Draco grumbled.

James nodded, grasped Snape once more and popped away, this time to his own Manor.

"Sirius!" James called as soon as he arrived. He levitated Snape through the hallway toward the main staircase.

"Is that?" Sirius asked from the second floor.

James grinned up at him, "Come see for yourself."

Sirius bounded down the stairs like a puppy and positively smirked when he saw Snape. Snape glared even harder and James and Sirius laughed.

"I can't fucking believe it. How'd you get yourself caught and trussed up like a roast, Snivellus?" Sirius sneered.

"Eh, it was luck mostly. He Apparated right in front of me in a side alley off Diagon," James explained.

"Very lucky," Sirius grinned, pointing his crystal wand at Snape. "Let's take him down to the dungeon."

* * *

"I'm telling you, it will work," Sirius said. "I've done all the research —"

Lucius snorted. James glared at the other man.

"I am perfectly capable of research, cousin," Sirius snapped.

"Of course, you are," Lucius replied. But even to James, it sounded slimy and sarcastic. Normally he and Sirius wouldn't even bother with a slimy Slytherin snake like Lucius Malfoy. But he had almost as much influence in the shadow council as James and Sirius did combined. They needed him if their plan was going to be fruitful.

"Take me through it once more," Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. Another member of the shadow council.

"Lure all of the Under up here in a war, a final battle. Get them in one spot. I have a spell, it's easy, any drop of Muggle blood and 'poof' you are gone. Evaporated," Sirius said. "It only works with Destiny, Gift of the Founders." He held his crystal wand aloft.

"What if one of us has Muggle blood?" Darius Greengrass whispered to Walden Macnair.

"Don't worry, Greengrass," Sirius smirked. "We checked everyone's lineages registered with the Ministry. As long as none of your ancestors lied to the Ministry, you'll be fine."

"Seems incredibly dangerous," Thorfinn Rowle commented. "How do we even know it works?"

"We've got a half-blood in custody," James offered thinking of Snape.

"He's the lure," Sirius responded. "He's important to the precious 'Under' and that's who we'll use to lure them up here. The spell will work, I promise."

"I still don't like it," Rowle muttered.

"You don't have to, Rowle. Just be prepared to help fight," Lucius stated with a calculating gleam in his eye.

* * *

"Tell me about her," Sirius growled with his crystal wand pointed at Snape.

Snape was looking worse for wear by this point, his nose was broken and bloody, both eyes were blackened and through his tattered robes, his torso was mottled with bruises. James rolled his eyes at Sirius, this was the third time Sirius was down in the dungeons questioning Snape on the girl. The Mudblood from Diagon Alley. James was not that curious about the girl, and he couldn't really understand why Sirius was. A piece of trim was a piece of trim, but since that day, Sirius had been almost obsessed with her. James was much more interested in the boy. Harry Snape. Snivellus' son? But then, why did he look so much like James? James was sure that the reason was that Harry was actually his son. Which would mean that Lily Snape's pregnancy hadn't failed as it was intended to do.

"Fuck you," Snape said, spitting blood into Sirius' face.

"We aren't going to kill you, you know?" Sirius said conversationally, switching tactics.

Snape shrugged.

"We're going to keep you around, torture you some more, ask about the girl. Then when your precious 'Under' come to save you, which they will, we're going to kill them all," Sirius grinned cruelly.

"They're better fighters than you could ever be," Snape groaned as Sirius kicked him in the ribs.

"Oh, we won't be fighting. Not much anyway. See this?" Sirius held his wand aloft for Snape to get a good look at. "This is Destiny. And she's got this fun little spell that will rid the world of any witch or wizard with even a drop of Muggle blood in them."

Snape's eyes widened slightly, before drooping once more. James was sick of looking at him. He wanted to get this over with. He wanted to see his son, and if possible, save him from Sirius' little spell.

"Are we ready to set the trap yet?" James asked boredly from the doorway.

Sirius whipped around like he'd forgotten James was even there.

"Not yet," Sirius said and kicked Snape once more. "Snivellus hasn't told me what I want to know about the Mudblood bitch."

"Fine," James sighed. "I'm going to go meet with the council. I'm sick of looking at him and his dirty blood."

James left Sirius alone, he knew Sirius wouldn't kill Snape. Snape was the bait and Sirius was dead keen on using his nifty Muggle blood spell thing. James sighed, he didn't even know what the spell was called. Sirius was being quite secretive about it.

* * *

"... they're tearing up the Alley!" Macnair shouted, waving his arms.

James had just entered the council chambers at the Ministry to find almost the entire council in session.

"Who is?" James asked as he took his seat.

"The Weasleys," Rowle spat. "They're protesting the removal of the Lovegoods. They got the Boneses and a few other families in a right uproar."

"Fuck," James breathed.

The Weasleys were a very popular family, for all that they were as poor as church mice. The joke shop alone was invaluable to the amount of revenue added due to sales tax.

"They have to go," Sirius panted, standing in the doorway of the council.

James frowned at him, there was blood on the hem of his robe. James cast a discreet Scourgify, but it didn't help much, the obvious blood stain just turned into a less obvious stain. At least it wasn't easily identifiable as blood anymore.

"Wait a moment, Black," Malfoy drawled. "We can't just kick out all of the families who disagree with our tactics."

"Yes, we can. They are Muggle-lovers, blood traitors. They don't deserve to be a part of our world," Sirius stated, taking his seat at the table.

"What about Ginny?" James asked Sirius quietly.

James was in betrothal negotiations with Arthur Weasley for the hand of his daughter. For all that she was twenty years his junior, James had a thing for redheads. And even Sirius had to admit the girl was gorgeous.

"Fine, the Weasley twins then. I assume they are the ones causing most of the trouble in the Alley?"

Macnair nodded.

"Who else? Bones you said?"

"Amelia Bones and her brother Edgar have been making noise at the Ministry," Greengrass stated.

"They go to," Sirius replied.

"Are you sure that's wise, cousin?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes," Sirius snapped and narrowed his eyes. "Get it done, James."

"Consider it done," James replied. "I'll have Draco help again."

"Good," Sirius stood and left the chambers, his hand clutched tightly around his crystal wand. James watched him go, he didn't know what his plan was going to be, but at least he'd been able to save Ginny. Now, to figure out how to save his son.


	7. Hermione's Plan

**A/N: See the awesome manip sandra-sempra made on my Tumblr page crochetawayhpff! Also, drop a line and tell me your thoughts! Just a note there is an attempted sexual assault in this chapter. It doesn't get too graphic, but there is some discussion of it leading up to the scene.**

* * *

"We'll fight them!" one of the Weasley twins shouted.

Hermione eyed them from her spot at the council table. Just that day, the Weasley twins, the Lovegoods, including Luna, and the Boneses had been banished from the Upper. The council was meeting to decide what to do about it. They could continue to take in people from the Upper, and they wanted to. But all could see that this was quickly coming to a head. And since Severus' capture a week ago, tensions were running high. Lily had tears in her eyes almost constantly and Harry was walking around angry, with balled fists and ready to hex anyone who looked at him funny.

Hermione had a plan though. She just had to get Tom to agree to it.

"All of you?" Tom asked, including the Lovegoods and Boneses in his gaze.

"I'm in," Amelia Bones replied. Her brother and his wife nodded their agreement as well.

"As long as we can get our younger ones out to the country," Edgar Bones said. He had several children, only Susan was of age and allowed to attend the council.

"Not me," Susan replied. "I'm fighting."

"That's easily done, Granger can take you," Tom replied, looking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed under his gaze, but nodded, "I'm secret keeper, so I can take you out. Professor McGonagall is out there, you'll like her."

"I'm not much one for fighting," Xenophilius Lovegood muttered.

"Minnie could use the help," Lily offered, looking at Tom pointedly.

Tom nodded, "He can help guard the infirm."

"I'm staying," Luna said.

Hermione grinned at her friend. Happy that she would be helping them fight.

"Not now, Daddy," Luna whispered to her father when he tried to argue with her.

"Alright, you're staying to fight. Good," Tom nodded. "Next, the plan to free Severus."

"He's in Potter Manor, right? That's what Ginny said," one of the Weasley twins responded. Hermione thought it might have been Fred.

"That's our assumption," Lily nodded.

"Let's use Harry," Hermione started.

"No!" Lily stood and glared at Hermione.

"Mum!" Harry said as he started whispering urgently to her.

Hermione couldn't quite hear what they were saying and while she felt a little bad, it just made the most sense to use Harry as bait.

"Granger is right," Tom replied. "Harry as bait would be perfect."

"I'll lead the raid," Hermione volunteered. "I have the best dueling skills. Besides, if Harry doesn't work as bait, well, I'm wanted too."

"Harry, please," Lily whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's done, Lily," Tom said with finality. "Tonks, you'll go with us. Any word on Lupin?"

"No," Tonks replied.

Remus Lupin had been missing since the last full moon, almost three weeks ago. Hermione was worried about him and Tonks especially. The Metamorphmagus was looking decidedly down since Remus had disappeared.

"Fine, Tonks, Granger, Harry and myself. Smaller group the better. Dismissed," Tom waved his hand and the rest of the council left.

"I'll find you when I'm done," Harry told Lily.

She nodded, and left the room, not looking at anyone else.

"What's the plan then, Granger?" Tom asked as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

"We get to Potter Manor, Harry leading, the rest of us Disillusioned. Ginny's given us a layout of the Manor and where the dungeons are. While Harry stays on the lawn engaging Black and Potter, Tonks as his back up. We," Hermione gestured to Tom and herself, "go inside and get Severus. Then we get out and get back to the Under."

"Seems simple enough," Harry commented. "About time we did something," he grumbled under his breath.

Tom glared at him and Hermione cleared her throat, bringing Tom's attention back to her.

"It should be rather straightforward. Tonks, are you sure you're up for this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Maybe Remus will be in the dungeons too?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll look for him," Hermione assured her.

"Fine, when are we leaving?" Tom asked.

"At dark," Hermione responded with a glance at her watch. It was early afternoon now, they had several hours to prepare. Hermione had to take the Bones children and Xenophilius Lovegood out to the country house. Then she planned on a nap and a further review of the plans Ginny had drawn up. It was lucky Ginny had been able to sneak out earlier in the week with the twins and bring them. Apparently, James Potter was courting her. Hermione had laughed when Ginny had told them. He was pompous and twice her age. Ginny shrugged, it's how purebloods did things.

* * *

Hermione grumbled awake as someone banged on her door for the third time. She groggily wiped her eyes and checked the time with a Tempus charm. Only four in the afternoon, they had at least four hours before the sunset.

She opened her door to find Tom standing there.

"Granger," Tom greeted.

"Tom, hi," Hermione said, she stepped back and invited him inside.

He raised his eyebrow but came in and shut the door behind him. Since no longer being a student, Hermione's room had evolved. It was larger, with a sitting area, but it was still one room. Hermione led Tom to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Tea?" she asked him.

He nodded, so she conjured the set from her small kitchen area and began steeping the tea. Tom had never come to visit her room before. Hermione was nervous, what was he doing here? Was he going to tell her the raid was off? She hoped not. It would ruin her plans if it was.

"What's the real plan tonight, Granger?" Tom asked casually as Hermione began pouring tea.

Hermione recovered better than she could have hoped. She didn't even spill his tea. She dropped a lump of sugar into it and handed it to him. He raised his eyebrow. Hermione blushed, apparently she paid too much attention if she knew how he took his tea.

"We've discussed the plan already," Hermione lied.

"Not the plan you want Harry to know. The plan you have in the back of your mind. The one you aren't telling me," Tom ground out as he glared at her.

Hermione gulped. "I don't think you want to know that plan," she whispered.

Tom very carefully set his tea on the side table and turned to her. Hermione sipped her own tea as she ignored the way his eyes bored into the side of her skull.

"Granger," Tom growled.

Hermione sighed and set her own teacup down on the coffee table. She turned toward Tom but refused to meet his gaze. Tom reached out and gripped her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Tom," Hermione pleaded. "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? Do you know what Black would do to you if he got his hands on you?" Tom asked, his voice low and gravelly.

"I'm aware of what kind of man both he and Potter are," Hermione responded bravely. Braver than she felt, really. Why did Tom care so much? Hermione knew why she wanted him to care, but… he couldn't possibly? Could he?

"And if they use you and kill you?" Tom growled, his grip on her chin tightening.

Hermione bit her lip, it was a possibility. But she didn't think they would do it. Not before Tom could lead a raid to save her. That was the real plan. Get captured, Ginny would help Hermione fuel anger in the Upper, then get saved by Tom.

"I..." Hermione trailed off and slid her eyes to the side before Tom could see the tears in them.

"Fuck," Tom whispered.

Hermione was shocked when she felt his warm lips cover hers. She hadn't been looking at him, didn't know… her thoughts trailed off as she felt her nerve endings light up. Gooseflesh broke out all over as he molded his lips to hers. He snaked a hand behind her head, delving into her thick curls and tilting her head. Hermione moaned and he took advantage of the situation by diving his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her own tongue around his, reveling in his taste. Tea and peppermint, fresh, clean. She couldn't get enough. She reached her own hands out to drag him closer to her. She wanted to feel his body pressed against hers. She hadn't kissed anyone in the two and a half years it had been since their last kiss. She knew nobody else could make her feel like this. Desire pooled low in her belly and she felt her core ache. She wound her arms around his neck, as the hand on her chin skimmed lower. Lower past her breast, barely touching it, down to her hip, pressing her backward.

Hermione found herself on her back on her couch with Tom pressed above her as he snogged her senseless. The kiss was heat and fire and Hermione's mewls and groans were swallowed by Tom. He thrust his hips into hers and Hermione felt his length press into her belly.

 _Oh, gods_ , she wanted more, more, more. Tom began kissing down her jaw to her ear.

"Mine," he whispered in her ear. "You are mine."

He punctuated it with a roll of his hips, his steel length pressing into her.

"Gods, yes," Hermione responded.

His hand bit into her hip tightly.

"I'll allow your plan to happen," Tom said raggedly and bit her earlobe. "But you are mine. Do everything you can to make sure it stays that way."

He trailed kisses down her neck to where her shoulder met her neck and bit, hard. Hermione cried out and arched her back, as he soothed over his bite, sucking the flesh. He was marking her. Part of Hermione wanted to push him off, but the other part of her reveled in the fact that he was marking her as his. She wanted to be his, desperately. But this fight with the Upper was more important and they both knew it.

* * *

The raid succeeded and failed. Harry was the perfect bait, luring both Potter and Black out of the Manor. Hermione and Tom had easily snuck in and found Severus. They'd looked for Remus, but he wasn't being held there. If he was a captive of the Upper it wasn't at Potter Manor. Severus was severely injured. He couldn't walk, so Tom had fashioned a portkey for him to go directly to where Lily and the healer, Madam Pomfrey, were waiting. They knew that he would be in bad shape and Hermione was pleased they had planned well for that at least.

As she and Tom exited the Manor, intent on grabbing Harry and Tonks with a second portkey, disaster struck. Tonks' disillusionment charm had failed and she and Harry were openly dueling Potter and Black. They were holding their own, but Black narrowed his eyes and shot the killing curse at Tonks. She'd been unable to duck in time and fell down, dead on the lawn of the Manor.

"No!" Harry shouted as he went for Tonks.

"Fuck!" Tom muttered and he and Hermione raced across the lawn to get to Harry.

" _Stupefy_! _Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted at Potter and Black's backs. The Under didn't use Unforgivables. It was part of their political plan. They never used the Unforgivables, and so the Upper wouldn't have anything to crucify them with.

Tom reached Harry and Tonks and pulled out the portkey.

"You going to wake them?" Tom asked Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked wildly, tears in his eyes. "Where's Dad?"

"We portkeyed him to safety already," Hermione said. "I have to stay, Harry."

"What?!" Harry shouted as he made to grab Hermione's arm.

She pulled away, "Leave, Tom!"

As soon as they blinked out of sight, Hermione cast a slicing hex at her leg and rennervated Potter. She figured her chances of survival were better with him than with Black who seemed unstable.

She began army crawling away, her wand tucked into a hidden pocket in her robes, as Potter came to.

"Wha—" he groaned as he sat up and looked around him.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw Potter climb to his feet. She made to go faster, but Potter stopped her with a spell.

" _Immobulus_!" he shouted, and she froze in place. "Your 'Under' friends leave you to us, Mudblood?" Potter asked cruelly.

Hermione glared as much as she could without being able to move.

" _Rennervate_ ," Potter whispered at Black and he too rose.

"Fuck! Where'd they go?" Black asked as he looked around. His eyes widened and a very cruel smirk appeared on his face when he spotted Hermione.

"Left the Mudblood behind, did they?" Black said as he stalked forward.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ," he mumbled, releasing Hermione from the spell.

Hermione began army crawling away again.

"I don't think so, Mudblood. If I am right, you lost me my bait. Guess you'll have to be his stand-in. _Accio_ wand," Black sneered and her wand flew from her hidden pocket into his hand.

He leaned down and grabbed Hermione by her hair. Then he began pulling her back to the Manor, dragging her across the ground by her hair.

Hermione screamed. Fuck, she had not anticipated this level of torture. Tears formed in her eyes as her hair pulled her scalp. She scrambled her hands up trying to pry his hands free of her hair. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"I'm going to enjoy beating the fight out of you," Black commented as he began dragging her down the stairs of the Manor to the dungeons Hermione had just freed Severus from.

 _This is worth it, it's worth it,_ Hermione chanted in her head, trying to keep her thoughts away from the pain. _Ginny will be here soon, she'll help_ , Hermione thought as Black tossed her into a cell. He followed her inside.

"I knew you cost me my bait," Black growled.

Hermione whimpered and backed herself into the corner. She was scared. More scared than she'd ever been in her life, but she had to stick this out. This was part of the plan. _Stick to the plan, Granger_ , she heard Tom's voice whisper in her ear. She sniffed, she would. She would stick to the plan.

* * *

"Hermione?" a whisper in the dark. "Hermione?" a little louder this time.

"Mghph," Hermione moaned as she rolled over.

Everything ached. She didn't know how long she'd been down here, but it could only be a few days. Even if it felt like a lifetime. Thankfully she hadn't been raped. Not that Black hadn't hinted at it. He had. Heavily. But so far, Potter had saved her. She never thought she'd feel grateful for Potter. But right now she did. She couldn't imagine the pain she'd be in, both physical and mental if she'd been raped.

"Hermione?" the whisper was closer.

"Here," Hermione whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, gods," Ginny Weasley breathed as she stood in front of Hermione's cell. " _Alohomora_ ," she muttered and the cell door swung open.

"Let's clean you up," Ginny whispered as she began tending to Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione groaned.

"I don't want to clean you up too much," Ginny admitted as she pulled a camera free from her robes.

"S'alright," Hermione muttered.

"I'll heal what I can though," Ginny said casting charms and spells.

Hermione suddenly felt much better.

"General pain reducer," Ginny muttered. "Okay, let's get some shots. Then I'll start the interview."

Ginny took several photographs of Hermione. Then began asking questions. She had a Quick Quotes Quill taking down the conversation word-for-word. Hermione gave as much detail as she could. The food shortages in the 'Under'. The fact that she was being held and tortured by two pureblood wizards. Why she was being tortured. And she spoke in length about the Under's desires. How they didn't want to take over, they just wanted a seat at the table. She spoke about the old laws, the ones still on the books. And how it wasn't until recently that half-bloods and Muggleborns had been completely ostracized from society again. It was a good interview, Hermione only hoped it helped.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione whispered as the other left the cell and left Hermione alone again.

* * *

It had been several days since Ginny had been by last. Hermione had mostly been left alone. A small elf-like creature came and delivered food, but never spoke. Hermione assumed it was a house elf, she had read about them but never seen one before. They were primarily bound to pureblood families, so very few half-bloods had them.

"Rise and shine, Mudblood!" Black shouted through the dungeon, startling Hermione.

"Oh, gods," Hermione groaned.

She had been enjoying her reprieve. The last thing she wanted was more torture from Black. He opened her cell and seeing him standing in the doorway, backlit, Hermione began to tremble. She tried to calm it. Maybe he didn't know about the interview with Ginny yet? Hopefully, Ginny had been smart enough to keep her name out of it. But if Potter didn't get many visitors, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out it had been her.

"Up you get. You're getting a shower today," Black seemed almost gleeful.

Hermione cringed away from him, curling herself into a ball in the far corner of the cell. He hauled her up by her arm anyway and marched her down the corridor.

"Gods, you stink," Black wrinkled his nose as his grip tightened on her arm.

Hermione had no idea how long she'd been there, but she hoped Tom would be coming for her soon. She knew he had to wait for the photographs and article were published in the _Daily Prophet_. It would be stupid to act before then. Hermione could only hope that they had been. She was taken up a rickety back staircase, the servant stairs, Hermione assumed and shoved into a bathroom with a house elf.

Hermione thought it might have been the same house elf that had been feeding her, but the light in the dungeon was so dim, she couldn't be sure. Regardless, this one wouldn't speak to her either. The elf snapped its fingers and Hermione was naked. She didn't even bother trying to cover herself. When the elf filled the bathtub and directed Hermione to get into it, she obeyed. She was sick of smelling herself, and a warm bath would do wonders for her sore muscles.

Hermione's eyes fluttered as her skin hit the water, it was paradise after the week or so she'd spent in the cold dungeon. The house elf helped wash her hair and when the bath was over, snapped its fingers again and Hermione found herself dressed in a very sumptuous ruby red dressing gown. It was silky smooth on her skin and reached the floor. The wide sleeves were too long and covered her fingertips. The elf snapped its fingers once more and Hermione's hair was dried into thick ringlets, prettier than she'd ever managed to make it. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and was suddenly worried. Why was Black making her wear clothes like these? And bathing? Hermione felt her stomach roll. That could only mean one thing. The one thing Hermione was most scared of. The one thing Tom warned her about. _Oh, gods_ , Hermione dropped her head in her hands. She couldn't do this. She knew she couldn't. Torture, physical abuse, she could handle that. But sexual assault? Rape? It was terrifying on a level Hermione could barely comprehend.

"Ready yet, Mudblood?" Black asked through the door.

Hermione moaned sickly. When the house elf opened the door, Hermione scrambled back, trying to put as much distance between her and Black as possible.

"I knew you'd clean up nice," Black leered at her.

He strode forward and grasped her arm above the elbow, pulling her along behind him. Hermione struggled, digging her heels in and trying to pry his fingers off her arm.

"Struggle all you want, my dear. It's happening," Black grunted as Hermione attempted to kick him.

She pulled hard, trying to get him to stop, but he had size and mass on her. So far, her struggles had been mostly silent. Hermione began screaming as loud as she could. Maybe someone would hear her and intervene.

Black laughed, "Nobody's here, darling. Nobody will hear you scream. I like screamers." The wink he sent her way chilled Hermione's blood and she snapped her mouth shut. She wouldn't give him what he wanted. If he wanted a fight, she'd lay there like a cold fish. She wouldn't scream, wouldn't emote at all. But only if that's what she had to do. She'd much rather fight now, get him to stop if she could.

"Listen, Black, you don't want to do this," Hermione began. "Ever heard of AIDS? HIV? It's a sexually transmitted disease, I have it. Very nasty, it'll kill you."

"Wizards are immune to Muggle diseases. Didn't you know that? Course you didn't, you're a filthy, fucking, Mudblood," Black sneered at her.

"My vagina has teeth!" Hermione shouted.

Black laughed, "It isn't the '50's, darling. Nobody believes those old wives tales anymore. Trim is trim. And I'm betting Little Miss Virgin here is going to be one tight piece of trim."

"I'm not a virgin! I've had tons of guys. I'm loose as a goose!" Hermione tried as she pulled again, trying to get him to stop.

He did stop for a moment, but only to open a door and push her inside. It was a bedroom.

"Don't do this," Hermione begged as she backed away from him.

"You're going to love it. All the witches do," Black assured her as he began unbuttoning his robes.

"I'll fucking kill you," Hermione threatened. "I won't let you stick your tiny dick in me."

"I'm fucking huge," Black said as he grasped his crotch and shook it at her.

Hermione blanched.

"Come on, Mudblood," Black said as he backed her into a wall.

Hermione pushed and scratched him, but he just caught her wrists in one hand and shoved them above her head. She was trapped. She tried to knee him in the groin, but he moved his hips. Then kicked her feet apart, standing between her legs. He sniffed at her neck and Hermione began crying even as she bucked and wiggled, trying to dislodge him.

"Fuck, keep doing that," he breathed into her ear and she froze.

Then, she felt it. Her wandless magic that seemed to have been missing this last week. She had been so good at calling it forth, but all week, she hadn't been able to. She assumed they had spelled against it. But maybe, it was just the dungeons? Some sort of anti-magic spell on the bars or something? Hermione didn't care. She felt it swirl deep inside and fill her body. She concentrated hard on pushing Black off her, letting her magic build and build inside her.

She went limp in his arms, she controlled the shudder that wanted to break out at Black's low chuckle.

"Giving up already? Worthless fucking Mudblood."

Then she let loose. She screamed wordlessly and a brilliant purple light filled the air, extending from her body. Black was flung across the room. He hit the wall with a sickening crack as Hermione's magic push, push, _pushed_ him away from her. She stood at the wall, panting heavily, gooseflesh broke out over her entire body. Her once gorgeous ringlets turned bushy and frizzy in a huge halo around her head. Her magic popping and crackling through her hair, purple and blue sparks.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again," Hermione growled to Black as he slowly began to stand.

A look of fear crossed his face and Hermione grinned evilly at him. She wanted him to be afraid of her. Like he'd made her afraid of him.

Black narrowed his eyes, "Fine, I've got someone else who wants a go at you."

He left the room quickly. Hermione hurried to the door and found it locked and warded. As soon as she touched the handle, it stung her. It would take her time to bring down the wards wandlessly. But she would do it. It was the only way to get out of here. If she could escape before Tom came to rescue her she would. She sat on the floor in front of the door, folding her legs underneath her. She closed her eyes and held out her hands, feeling for the magic.

* * *

Hermione sighed, exhausted. She'd been slowly, slowly dismantling wards for hours it felt like. She was currently leaned up against the wall nearest the door, her head back and her eyes closed when she heard a huge boom from the outside of the house, and the Manor shook. She opened her eyes slowly. And then she felt the wards shift and change. She stood quickly and backed away from the door. She shouldn't have worn herself out as much as she had trying to peel back the wards.

The man who came through the door wasn't Black or Potter. It was someone Hermione had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Your worst nightmare," the man grinned with a slight Russian accent.

"I don't think so," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do," the man smirked. " _Goret' vnutri,_ " he intoned and slashed his wand.

A wave of purple fire flew out and hit Hermione before she could dodge to the side. She shrieked as it felt as though she was burning from the inside out and knew no more.


	8. Saving Granger

**A/N: See the awesome manip sandra-sempra made on my Tumblr page crochetawayhpff! Also, drop a line and tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

Granger had been gone for a week and Tom was ready to pull his hair out by the ends. Ginny Weasley had better hold up her end of the bargain or Tom was going to give her a long, slow death. He'd been sneaking into Diagon Alley every day, hoping for a glimpse of the interview in the _Daily Prophet_ that Ginny had promised.

Finally, almost ten days after Granger had allowed herself to be captured, Tom found the _Daily Prophet_ splashed with photos of her beaten and bruised body. He had thought he could handle this. He knew what was going to happen by allowing her to get captured, but seeing her like that? He Apparated back to the Under and his office in the council house. His chest heaved as he felt like vomiting. He had the _Daily Prophet_ clutched tightly in his hand.

"Tom?" Severus called from the outer offices.

Severus limped in, he wasn't quite back to normal after his own ordeal as an Upper captive.

"Is everything…" he trailed off when he saw the paper clenched in Tom's hand.

"Fuck," Severus whispered softly.

"I am going to kill every last one of them," Tom said low and cold.

Severus reached forward and pulled the paper from his grasp. He inhaled quickly at the first photo on the page. It showed Granger beaten bloody, her clothes mostly torn off of her. Tom ignored him as he began writing down a list.

"We're going in with Weasley tonight. Tell Harry and Luna to find her, no matter where she is," Tom told Severus. He had calmed somewhat, the desire to hex anything and everything in sight was slowly diminishing.

"Who are you taking?" Severus asked.

"Weasley," Tom replied.

"That's it?"

"The smaller the contingent the better. I won't risk another Under life on this. We go in and get Granger. As soon as she's healed, we implement our final attack."

"So soon?" Lily asked from the doorway, holding a potions bottle for Severus.

"This needs to end," Tom pointed at the paper. "We weren't near as cruel with Dumbledore and we didn't hold anybody else as prisoner. We are better than them and we'll show them that."

Lily and Severus shared a look, but Tom ignored them. He had a raid to prepare for that evening. Taking a small team was a risk, and they would need a diversion. He decided it was time to see Finnegan, he was their resident explosives expert.

* * *

Tom ducked and ran forward as the explosion rocked the ground beneath him and Weasley.

"Go, go!" he shouted, urging her forward.

He needed Weasley to find Hermione. They slipped in a side door as they heard several shouts and people begin to run for the front of the house.

"Flick!" Weasley called.

A house elf appeared, Tom glared. They were creatures meant to be servants and protect humans. None of the house elves in this house had protected Granger. Or Severus.

"Take us to Hermione Granger. James and Sirius' prisoner," Weasley commanded.

The house elf nodded and held out its hand. Weasley grasped it and looked pointedly at Tom. Tom did not want to touch the wrinkly, grey creature, but held out a finger anyway, touching the top of its head. In a flash, he was Apparated away and appeared in an upper hallway. A door was open to their left and Tom peered in. Granger was crumpled on the floor unmoving, dressed in a scarlet red dressing gown. A growl ripped through him at the sight.

" _Sectumsempra_ ," he hissed at the man standing over her.

He didn't even jump when the man landed on the floor with a thud. He raced forward and gathered Hermione in his arms.

"Let's go," he said to Weasley and left the room. "Can we Apparate from inside?"

"No, we have to get out to the grounds first," she replied.

"Get your house elf friend to get us out of here," Tom demanded as they heard footsteps on the stairs at the end of the hallway.

He shifted Granger to his left shoulder, throwing her over it so her bum was in the air and turned his right side toward the stairs, his wand out and ready.

" _Bombarda_!" he shouted at the first head that appeared.

The stairs splintered and he heard shouts.

"Fucking, Riddle," a voice said from behind him.

He whipped around to find Ginny in James Potter's arms, his wand to her throat. Sirius Black stood next to him with a crystal wand pointed at him.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ he chanted in his head. He was blocked in. But had to get himself and Granger out of there. He didn't know what happened to Granger, but he could feel her skin burning through their combined clothes. Whatever it was, wasn't good.

"Come to take your pet Mudblood away? I'm sure the Dolohov has already used her all up," Black taunted.

"Flick!" Tom called out.

He wasn't sure it would work, but he had to try something. He was rewarded with the house elf popped into existence.

Potter narrowed his eyes, "It'll be clothes if you help this half-breed, Flick."

"Get us beyond the wards," Tom instructed the elf.

Silently, the elf held out his hand to Tom. Tom took it and found himself squeezed through the tube of Apparition. It was a huge gamble, trusting a house elf to go against its master, but Tom was exceedingly grateful to find himself outside once the spinning stopped.

"Thank you," he told the house elf, who bobbed its head and winked away.

Tom blinked, then turned left and Apparated back to the Under council house. He forgot all about Weasley.

* * *

"She's going to make it," Madam Pomfrey told him. "I'm not sure how, but I got the burning to stop and the damage to reverse itself. She'll have a nasty scar, I can't get it to go away, but she'll live."

"Thank Merlin," Tom breathed quietly as he stared down at a pale and unmoving Granger.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked from the doorway of the school infirmary.

Tom looked at him, he felt a twinge of guilt, leaving Ginny to Potter and Black, but at the time, his priority had been Granger. In the long run, Granger was much more important to both him and the revolution he was trying to lead.

"I had to make a choice, Harry," Tom began. He didn't fear Harry's infamous temper, but he also didn't relish in it.

Harry took a deep breath like he was about to begin yelling, but Granger coughed weakly, drawing their attention to her.

"Tom? Harry?" she looked up blearily at the pair, standing over her bed.

"Right here, Hermione," Harry said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Tom ignored the jealousy that wanted to leap out of him when he watched Harry touch her. He knew that they were just friends. He'd heard Harry say she was practically his sister, but it didn't stop him from curling his hands into fists.

"Tom?" Hermione said again looking at him.

Tom stepped forward and grasped her other hand, he lifted his left and brushed a curl from her face.

"Right here, Granger," he said with a small smile.

"What happened?"

"We aren't sure, but Madam Pomfrey says you'll heal. It'll take a bit, maybe up to a week," Tom admitted.

Hermione nodded, "'S'okay," she mumbled.

"You should rest," Harry told her.

Hermione nodded once more and her eyes slipped closed. Tom continued holding her hand until Harry cleared his throat. He dropped her hand as if it had burned him and looked at the younger man.

"I'm not happy with you abandoning Ginny, but I understand if you had to make a tough choice. Just… just don't hurt Hermione, alright? She's like the sister I never had, and I won't forgive you for that," Harry nodded and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Tom sighed. He didn't need Harry, his nephew telling him not to hurt Granger. He needed Granger, he needed her expertise to overthrow the Upper government and he needed her wand to fight in the war. He wasn't going to hurt her.

* * *

Granger was released from the hospital wing after almost a full week. It was nearly the end of August already and Tom was itching to get this war finished with. They had a few loose ends to tie up before they could make their move. And he still hadn't found Remus Lupin. It bothered Tom that Lupin had been missing for months. As a werewolf, unless he had a constant supply of Wolfsbane Potion every month, he'd turn into a savage beast. Tom didn't like to think of Remus roaming out on the night of the full moon, not under Wolfsbane Potion. Not only for Remus' sake, who was as gentle a soul as one could be but for anyone else's sake as well.

"Tom!" Granger called as he entered the council house. He hadn't expected her to be there, but he was glad to see her.

"Granger," Tom greeted.

"Can we talk? I think I've found something…" Granger trailed off.

Tom nodded and gestured for her to follow him into his office. Once there they sat, him behind his desk, and her in one of the chairs facing it.

"You can call me Hermione, you know," Granger said.

"I like Granger," Tom replied with a smirk.

Granger rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"What did you find?"

"The Sayre Act of 1597," Granger replied with a rather smug look on her face.

"And what is that?"

"It's the law that allowed Muggleborns and half-bloods to be taught at Hogwarts. It also, allowed the two societies, they weren't Under and Upper then, they were Pure and Not-Pure, not much more original," Granger rolled her eyes again. "It decreed that it was safer if the two societies became one, that they could better hide from the Muggles. Not only that, but that it would take a full vote of the Wizengamot, a unanimous vote in order to be repealed. And according to every law we have a copy of, it was never repealed. In fact, the Wizengamot has never unanimously voted on anything. Ever."

"So, the current separation between the two societies is—"

"Completely unlawful," she said with a bright grin.

"That is absolutely brilliant!" Tom stood from the desk and moved around to pull her up from the chair.

"You brilliant, gorgeous witch, you," he breathed as he swept her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her lips. She tasted divine, like spun sugar and he couldn't get enough of it. He deepened the kiss, dragging her body closer to his.

A throat cleared from the doorway. Tom groaned lightly and pulled back, resting his forehead on Granger's. Somehow she'd wrapped her own arms around him and they were tangled in a tight embrace.

"There's a problem, Tom," Severus said from the doorway.

Tom took a deep breath and pulled away from Granger entirely. "Yes?" he snapped.

"Lupin's body was found. Dropped down the lift shaft at Ollivander's."

"Motherfucker," Tom cursed under his breath. "Fine, I'll meet you at Ollivander's. Give me a moment, yeah?"

Severus nodded and closed the door as he left. Tom turned back around to Granger.

"This isn't finished," he said lowly as he pulled her close for a much chaster kiss.

She leaned into him and Tom fought the urge to sweep everything off his desk and take her on top of it.

Tom whirled around and left her standing in his office. She was too tempting. Tom had to focus. He had to focus on Lupin and his body, then on what Granger's find meant for the Under. He had to refine his battle plan. Then set the date. It was a tall order, but Tom felt ready. He'd spent his entire life getting ready for the upcoming fight. Part of him couldn't wait and the other part was terrified it would go wrong.

Lupin's body was decayed. He'd been dead a long time before being dumped in the lift shaft.

"How was it even found?" Tom asked. The lift wasn't operating and Ollivander had chosen to work out of a larger premise. It was essentially closed.

"The downstairs neighbor smelled something off," Severus replied.

"Alright, let's organize a funeral. Then call a full council meeting."

Tom stalked away. He had a coup to arrange.


	9. War

**A/N: See the awesome manip sandra-sempra made on my Tumblr page crochetawayhpff! Also, drop a line and tell me your thoughts! A few speeches in history helped me with the speech in this chapter: JFK, Churchill, William Wallace, JRR Tolkien Aragorn, Tim Collins, and Dwight D. Eisenhower.**

* * *

Hermione shifted from foot to foot. She had her hair braided to hang down her back and keep it out of her face during the upcoming fight. Everyone was dressed in loose, black Muggle clothes. She held her wand in her right hand and rolled her neck, trying to loosen her tense muscles. Everyone was tense. Every fighter in the Under was gathered on the street in front of the council house, almost two hundred people. Harry stood next to her. They were leading their own division, to the Ministry. Tom was leading another to Diagon Alley and Severus and Lily were going to Potter Manor with their forces.

Hermione had argued fiercely with Tom about the need for fighters at Potter Manor. Tom assumed that going to Diagon Alley and the Ministry was enough. But Hermione knew better. She knew people like Sirius Black wouldn't ever stop, and in order to stop them, they had to take out their stronghold. They were waiting for Tom, he was checking ranks, making sure they were all ready to go. That everyone had their portkey back to the Under should the worse happen. Hermione didn't think it would.

She'd already checked, the Wizengamot was in session today, and it was just now eight in the morning. An early start would hopefully mean an early finish. She assumed the Ministry workers would be too cowed to fight. And that the fighting in Diagon Alley and at Potter Manor would draw most of the Aurors. That was the plan anyway. She took a deep breath just as Tom strode forward from the crowd. He nodded to her seriously and she nodded back. Neither of them could have any distractions today. It was part of the reason they were on separate teams.

"Witches, wizards, half-bloods, Muggleborns, pure-bloods, members of the Under, today before us is an ordeal of the most grievous kind. We have struggled and suffered for many years. The path we have chosen is full of hazards, as all paths are. The cost of freedom is always high, but we will pay it. Our goal is not the victory of might but the vindication of right; not peace at the expense of freedom, but both peace and freedom. I invite you to step into the sun with me.

"You are about to embark on a great crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The hopes of all of the Under march with you. We go to liberate, not to conquer. There are some of the Upper who are alive at this moment who will not be alive shortly. Those who do not wish to go on that journey, we will not send. As for the others, wipe them out if that is what they choose. But if you are ferocious in battle remember to be magnanimous in victory. Wizarding Britain is steeped in history. It is the site of Hogwarts, of Stonehenge, and Merlin. Tread lightly.

"We shall go on to the end. We shall never surrender. We shall fight and you may die. Many years from now, as you lie dying in your beds, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take our freedom? This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you, stand, Wizards of the Under! Stand in the sun with me!"

Tom pounded his chest with his fist as he ended his speech and a great roar went up from the gathered wizards. Hermione smiled. She wanted to stand in the sun. It was one of the things she missed the most since joining the Under. There was no sun down here.

Loud pops were heard all around as the various divisions Apparated away to their predesignated places. Hermione and Harry waited a full fifteen minutes before they too Apparated with their warriors to the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione and Harry quickly split their groups up and headed for the lifts behind the security desk.

"Here, now, what's this?" the wizard behind the desk asked.

Immediately, thirty wands were pointed in his face. The wizard held up his hands and dropped his wand.

"Good choice," Harry said with a grin and scooped up the man's wand. "Davies, Brown, Smith, stay here, guard the entrance. Turn any who come in via Floo or Apparition away."

They moved forward past the security desk and to the lifts.

"Break into your groups of five, there are ten floors. We'll be sending two groups to each floor, starting at Level One. We are here to imprison only. I don't want to see anybody using bodily force unless it's used against them first, understood?" Hermione asked.

She received twenty-seven sharp nods back.

"Good, first group with me. Last group, tie up all the lifts. Let's go," Hermione said.

A lift on her right dinged and she headed that way. The doors opened and nobody was there, good. Hermione's group was headed to Level One, the Minister for Magic's office. Her group and another entered the elevator and it went down one level.

"Level One, Office of the Minister for Magic and Support Staff," a cool female voice said as the doors slid open.

Hermione and her group stepped out of the elevator into quiet efficiency. Memos were circling about overhead and nobody paid them any attention until Hermione and her group started casting Stunners at everyone they encountered.

* * *

Tom took a deep breath after his speech. He almost smirked at the cheer that went up. It was a good speech and seemed to really rally the crowd. He called Lockhart to him and they began Apparating away to Diagon Alley. Losing Remus and Tonks both had been a huge blow. Lockhart was alright, but nowhere near as fast and talented as Remus and Tonks. Tom's whole plan had to be rearranged to accommodate taking lesser players. Hopefully, Amelia Bones was as good as she said she was.

Diagon Alley was brightly lit and sparsely populated at this time of the morning. It was early enough that the shops were opened but too early for most shoppers. Tom split his group off and they began heading down the Alley. Their orders were simple, all of the shops were to be closed, shut off the Alley entirely if they could. If anyone didn't want to fight, they could stay out of it. Surrender was perfectly acceptable in Tom's eyes.

What he hadn't counted on is that as soon as he and his force were spotted, the Aurors were called. He shot Stunner after Stunner into the Auror corps that appeared in formation to begin taking down his force.

"To me!" Tom shouted, bringing everyone who had been in a shop out and into the street.

Someone had ended the enchantment on the street because it lurched and everyone stumbled for a moment. The stores had stopped moving past.

The Aurors fired their own Stunners into the crowd and Tom was pleased that the Weasley Twins had been living up to their bragging prowess. Peruvian Darkness Powder was let loose and Tom directed half of his force behind the Aurors until the Aurors had figured out how to vanish the powder. When all could see again, the Aurors were surrounded. Tom assumed that meant they would be surrendering. He was wrong.

He was hit with a nasty slicing hex on his arm. Tom narrowed his eyes at the Aurors and instead of throwing Stunners, he began throwing Petrificus Totalus curses. They were essentially the same, but with the Petrificus Totalus, the person was aware the entire time. A nastier spell in Tom's opinion.

Tom dodged a sickly yellow looking spell and rolled to his left to avoid another slicing hex. He wasn't surprised that the Aurors had decided on fighting dirty. The Upper always fought dirty in Tom's experience.

* * *

Lily smiled as Tom finished his speech. She was glad he went with the line about standing in the sun. She missed the sun. Living her entire adult life in the Under had made her long for the sun in ways she hadn't ever expected to do so prior to learning she was a witch. She grasped Severus' hand in her own and squeezed it tightly. They were going into battle once more. This time they would succeed. She was sure of it.

They Apparated away and Lily found herself standing in front of Potter Manor for the first time in eighteen years. It looked the same. Huge, grey, imposing. Lily wanted to run away. She didn't want to be here, facing this man again. This man who'd given her the most precious thing in her life and taken away her ability to have any more children all in one fell swoop.

Severus squeezed her hand once more before he dropped it. Their group advanced down the drive of the Manor. They were halfway down when the front door to the Manor opened and Potter and Black stepped out.

"What's this?" Potter called as he and Black strode forward.

"Your reckoning," Severus muttered under his breath.

"You can surrender and we will let you live. Fight, and we will fight you," Lily called out to the approaching pair.

"Hey, James! It's that bird from twenty years ago!" Black laughed as he pointed at Lily.

Severus beside her flicked his wand, and Black found he couldn't stop laughing. Severus had cast a Rictumsempra at him.

"Still feel like laughing?" Severus shouted.

Black had doubled over and his face was taking on a purplish hue. Potter pulled his own wand and flicked it at Black, ending the spell. Then he turned and began walking toward Lily and Severus again. Lily directed the group to stop.

"Call the Aurors!" Potter yelled over his shoulder to Black.

Black ran back inside the Manor and disappeared from sight.

"Coward," Severus murmured to Lily. The both stood loosely, their wands at the ready, but pointed toward the ground. Their instructions were clear even here. Capture, don't kill. Even if both Lily and Severus knew that Potter and Black weren't going down without a fight.

"Is he my son? That boy, Harry? Is he mine?" Potter hollered as he drew closer.

"He's my son," Severus responded. "I raised him. I was there for every late night, every nappy change, every skinned knee. He is mine!"

"But he looks just like me?" Potter responded, a sudden confused look on his face.

"Coincidence," Severus snarled.

Lily hadn't said anything. She looked at the man standing before her, a man she hadn't seen since before her son was born and felt her knees turn to jelly. He looked just like Harry. Identical. Down to the uncontrollable hair and the wide-set eyes. Harry had her eye color, but the shape, the set of his chin, the thinness of his lips, they all came from this man. She hated him then. She hated Potter and all he'd given her and taken away from her.

" _Confringo_!" Lily screamed pointing her wand at Potter.

He blocked it and looked at her wide-eyed like he couldn't believe she would curse him.

" _Expulso_!" she shrieked and flicked her wand.

Potter blocked it again, the curse went wide and hit a fountain behind him, shattering the stone and spraying water everywhere.

" _Reducto_!" Lily shouted once more.

Potter blocked her again and flicked his own wand sending a curse her way. _Finally,_ Lily thought, _he's fighting back._ She settled into her dueling stance and began trading blows with Potter.

She missed that Black came out of the house with twenty or thirty Aurors trailing behind him.

* * *

Tom was panting and sweating by the time they had subdued Diagon Alley. The Weasley Twins were something of a miracle. Tom was incredibly thankful the Upper had driven them off to the Under. They were resourceful and Tom was sure that he wouldn't have completed his mission without them. In fact, if he'd had to face off against them, he was sure he would have failed. They were quick, inventive, and their products were life-saving.

About half the merchants gave up immediately, shutting down their shops. Most didn't join the Under, although a few did. But they didn't fight back either. Which was half the battle, fewer targets meant an easier fight. Tom directed his team to do a final run-through of all the shops in the Alley. He even had them run down the side alley's and make sure none of those merchants would be causing trouble. The Aurors who had Apparated in were the most troublesome, but the trick with the Peruvian Darkness Powder had eventually worked. Being surrounded on all sides was a poor place to find yourself in a wand battle.

Currently, the Aurors were Stunned and tied up, all lying in the middle of the Alley and waiting to be transported to the Ministry. Tom knew it was a weak point in his plan, but he didn't have much of a plan once they had taken over the government. He hoped he could keep in place as much of the current government as possible, and that would include the Aurors, who he recognized as just doing their jobs.

Once the Alley was clear, he left the Weasleys in charge and Apparated to Potter Manor. The scene he came across was like something out of a horror novel. If Tom thought the Aurors in Diagon Alley weren't fighting fair, the Aurors who fought at Potter Manor were aiming to kill. There were injured and dead fighters from boths sides littering the drive on the way up to the Manor. A fierce battle was still going on. It was hard to make out from where Tom stood, but he could see Severus and Lily battling back to back, surrounded by Aurors.

Tom sprinted up the drive, casting Blasting hexes and Stunners as he went. When the Aurors figured out they were being attacked from another direction, he had half of them down. Tom was a little surprised at how easy they were to take out. But then, he had been training his entire life for this battle. To the Aurors, this was just another day on the job.

"Fucking Riddle," Black screamed from behind the crowd of Aurors.

Tom noticed he had that crystal wand in his hands. Destiny, Gift of the Founders. Tom rolled his eyes even as the name whispered through his brain. It was a dumb name, but the wand was rumored to be incredibly powerful. Tom watched as Black wielded it with ease. Tom didn't care for the look in Black's eye. He'd always known that Black was a little insane, it was whispered that all Blacks were insane. But Tom wondered if part of it had to do with the wand?

"Come get me!" Tom shouted to Black, even as he battled two Aurors at once. He'd finally reached Severus and Lily and the three of them seemed to be all that was left standing of the Under's forces. Tom wished he would have brought a few of the people from Diagon Alley with him. They still had seven or eight Aurors to face and Black and Potter.

* * *

Lily grunted as she dodged another spell. She was fighting in a loose circle with Severus and Tom. They had six Aurors down and now it was just Potter, Black, and one last Auror fighting with them. Thank the gods Tom had come. Lily didn't like to think it, but for a while there she had thought she and Severus had failed again. She didn't think Severus could handle another failure. Not like last time and certainly not at the hands of the man they both hated the most in the world.

James Potter was an arrogant toerag who had stolen everything from Lily and Severus. Lily had always wanted a big family, to make up for her small one. And Severus had been so willing to provide it for her. But Potter had cast a spell on Lily. She'd been almost six months pregnant when she finally escaped Potter Manor and returned to the Under. The spell had done nothing at the time. But then Harry had been born. He was beautiful and perfect. And Lily began to bleed out. She'd bled so heavily the Healer had to give her a hysterectomy on the spot. Just to stop the bleeding. It worked. And now Lily and Severus were unable to have any more children. Harry deserved siblings and it was all James Potter's fault.

Lily lashed out with a slicing hex as she dueled the last Auror. The Auror ducked and Lily was close enough that she kicked him in the groin. He fell like a sack of potatoes. She conjured ropes and hit him with a Stunner before turning to face the next target. It was Potter and Black, who were dueling Severus and Tom, respectively. None of the men seemed to notice her. This could work to her advantage.

She began backing away from Severus and Tom, trying to move slowly and without drawing notice to herself. If she could get around Potter and Black, she might be able to take them both down with a simple Stunner. Shield spells usually were fairly targeted, they didn't throw up a circle around the caster, more like a shield, held in front of the caster. Soon, she was almost six meters behind Severus and Tom, she cast a Disillusionment Charm and began making her way around to behind Potter and Black. As she went, she checked every Auror lying on the ground to be sure they were truly out. A few had looked to be rousing, so Lily quietly cast Stunners and renewed their rope bonds.

It wasn't long before she found herself behind Potter and Black and had her own Shield Charm up to block the spells from Tom and Severus. The dueling was fierce and Lily waited until there was a break in the spellfire before she dropped her shield and fired a Stunner at Potter. It missed.

She rolled immediately and reconjured her Shield Charm, just in time to see the Stunner she shot at Potter hit Severus' own shield. _Shit,_ Lily thought. She hoped Potter wouldn't notice that one hadn't come from him or Black.

Too late, Lily dove again and had to release her shield, in order to keep her Disillusionment Charm as Potter whirled around and cast a hex at her. She just managed to miss it before gaining her feet once more. Severus kept Potter busy enough that Lily was able to regroup for a moment before trying again. It seemed Potter only suspected someone behind him and hadn't actually seen her. She wasn't sure if it was because of the smoke from the spellfire or the heat of the battle, but she was grateful.

Just as she was planning to cast another Stunner at Potter, Tom triumphed over Black. She hadn't seen what happened, but Black was lying motionless on the ground, bleeding heavily from the stump where his right arm used to be and Tom was holding the strange crystal wand Black had been wielding.

It didn't take long for Tom to overwhelm Potter by dual casting. Severus delivered the final blow with a Sectumsempra curse. She hated that curse, and she hated more than Severus had designed it. But it was effective and she didn't even feel a bit of remorse for Potter as he bled out onto the earth below.

* * *

Hermione and Harry burst into the full Wizengamot Chamber with the Minister for Magic in tow. He was bound and being levitated, but Hermione was taking no chances.

"What is the meaning of this?" an old, blustery man wearing a judicial wig asked as he banged his gavel.

The rest of Hermione and Harry's group filtered in, wands all pointed to the gathered Wizengamot.

"We've come to get a few laws repealed and a few others passed," Hermione began. "You can work with us and it will be quick and easy. Or work against us and you won't be leaving this room alive."

"Listen, here, little girl," a nasty toad-faced woman dressed all in pink said.

"No! You listen! It's unlawful to keep the two factions of society separate. And we're going to change it. Today!"

"Call for the Aurors!" the woman in pink shouted.

Hermione laughed. "They're gone. And everyone else in the Ministry is a bit… tied up at the moment." She gestured at Minister Fudge lying on the floor, bound in ropes.

"I won't stand for it!" the woman shrieked. She drew her wand and before she'd even spoken a spell, she was silenced, bound, and someone had cast a slicing hex at her cheek. Her blood dribbled to the floor as she teetered on her feet. The person next to her steadied her before she could fall over the railing and to the courtroom below.

"Anyone else have objections?" Hermione asked the assembled group. "As I said, you can act now, or not leave this room alive. It's your choice."

"That's no choice!" someone shouted. Hermione didn't see who.

"Oh? And I was given a choice? I'm a Muggleborn. I should have gotten a letter from Hogwarts when I was eleven, inviting me to learn all about magic. But I didn't. I was given no choice. Consider this a better deal than the one I was offered," she snarled.

"It's illegal for Muggleborns to go to Hogwarts," someone else sneered.

"According to the Sayre Act of 1597, it's not. And it's never been overturned. It couldn't be without a full, unanimous vote of this body. And that has never happened. Ever. In it's six hundred plus year history. What _is_ illegal is every law and act passed since 1597 that prevents Muggleborns and half-bloods from attending Hogwarts and being part of wizarding society."

"Someone fetch The Book!" the head of the Wizengamot shouted. A clerk stood quickly and Hermione nodded to allow him to pass. She flicked her fingers at Bones, who hurried to follow after him.

Hermione grinned and pulled the law book denoting the Sayre Act from her cloak. She levitated it up to the Chief Warlock.

"What's this?" he asked. "I've never seen a law book like this."

"No, you wouldn't. A handy replication charm on every law that this body has ever passed since the fourteenth-century Wizards Council," Harry grinned. "The Under is a bit more clever than you pompous pure-bloods have taken us for."

Hermione frowned at Harry. She didn't really want to insult the body before they had passed the appropriate laws.

The clerk and Bones ran back into the room. Bones stood aside as the clerk handed the Chief Warlock another book. This one was monstrous, at least a meter square and had gilded pages. Hermione had a suspicion she'd find every wizarding law ever passed in it. The Chief Warlock studied both books carefully. Hermione really hoped that the replication spell hadn't failed in some way. Suddenly, she was very nervous. She wiped her sweating palms as discreetly as possible on her faded denims.

The Chief Warlock cleared his throat, "Well, erm, it appears. Well, it appears you are correct Miss. The Sayre Act of 1597 does say that Muggleborns and half-bloods be allowed to attend Hogwarts —"

"Perfect, since you are in agreement, we'll go ahead and repeal every act and law since then preventing that as unlawful," Hermione grinned like a shark.

"Well, I don't think…" someone started.

"Let's not be…" another person said.

More grumbles and mumbles were heard. Hermione held up her hand and was pleased when the murmuring died down.

"The Under is done. We are finished living as a secret society from both the Upper and Muggles. I gave you a choice when we arrived. Now is the time to make that choice. You can repeal the unlawful laws that this body has passed since the nineteenth century. Or, you can be bound and eventually imprisoned for breaking the Sayre Act of 1597. Again, it's your choice," Hermione shrugged like it didn't bother her one way or the other. In the end, most of the Wizengamot voted on repeal. The few who didn't, were bound and led to the Ministry's cells in the Auror department.

* * *

Tom found Granger and Harry holding court, quite literally, in the Wizengamot chambers. Both were wearing the maroon robes that denoted one as a member of the Wizengamot and Hermione had a gavel in her hands.

"All in favor of the Snape Act of 1997?" Granger said in a loud, clear voice.

A rumble of 'Ayes' went up around the chamber from those present who weren't silenced and bound. There were a few lying on the floor in the center who had been stripped of their robes and bound.

"All those opposed?" Grangers asked.

Nobody said anything, Tom wasn't even sure anybody moved.

"Passed," Granger banged her gavel.

He felt a fierce, proud feeling flood his body as he realized what was going on. Granger had taken over the Wizengamot. And was leading it in passing laws already. They had discussed this as a possibility, a best-case scenario. But he didn't think she'd actually manage it. He couldn't quite believe that she had.

Harry gave him a little wave from his spot on the bench, but Granger hadn't seen him yet.

"And finally, the Riddle Act of 1997 states that all wizards and witches shall be admitted to Hogwarts regardless of blood status at age eleven according to their appearance in the registry."

"You have the registry?" someone from the far side of the chamber asked.

Granger looked up and grinned. "We do. As part of our terms, we will give it back to Hogwarts. In exchange, Professor Minerva McGonagall is to be made Headmistress. I'm told your current Headmaster has died."

There was a low rumble throughout the chamber. But nobody spoke loud enough for Tom to make out anything of what was said.

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, Chief Warlock," an old, blustery man in a judicial wig stated. "Please continue."

"In that case, all in favor of the Riddle Act of 1997?"

A chorus of 'Ayes' went up. Tom realized that this law was named after him. He didn't know how Granger knew of his wish to have attended Hogwarts. But of all the laws passed, this was the one he felt the most strongly about.

"All oppose?"

Again, not a peep was heard in the entire chamber.

"Passed," Granger said and banged her gavel.

"I think that's all for the day, ladies and gentleman. We'll be convening at eight tomorrow morning to begin our review of each department and position in the Ministry."

The rest of the Wizengamot dutifully departed the chamber. Bones and a few others from the Under contingent levitated the bound wizards out and the only people left in the chamber were Tom, Granger, Harry, Lily, and Severus.

"I take it your campaign was a success, Chief Warlock?" Tom asked Granger with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Tom!" Granger shouted when she finally noticed he'd arrived.

She hurried down the steps and when she reached the floor of the chamber she ran at him full tilt. He caught her as she leapt at him and she began peppering his face with kisses. He hadn't expected it and wanted to set her down when she caught his lips with her own. Want, possessiveness, desire swept through him so quickly he stumbled and had to return the kiss. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers were in his hair. He clutched her to him and felt some tension leave his body for the first time all day. He hadn't even realized that he'd been worried about her until this moment. Having her in his arms was better even than defeating Black and becoming the owner of the crystal wand, Destiny, Gift of the Founders.

Slowly, Granger finally pulled back. Tom still had his arms wrapped tight around her and he discovered at some point she'd wrapped her legs around him too. She slowly slid down until she was standing and he reluctantly let her go. She grasped his left hand and held it even as Harry stopped making retching sounds. Tom hadn't noticed when those began. He'd been too wrapped up in Granger.

"I take it that's a yes?" Tom teased.

Granger grinned, she blushed and nodded, and looked down to hide her blush. Tom thought she was adorable. She glanced at his hand. His right hand was still clutching the crystal wand.

"Is that?" she asked.

"It is," Tom held it up for her to inspect and she frowned and backed away, dropping his left hand from hers. His chest felt tight and uncomfortable when she moved away from him.

"I think it should be destroyed," she muttered.

"Really?" Tom asked as he pulled the wand to him and looked at it closely. He hadn't felt much one way or the other about it before he'd taken it from the stump of Black's hand. But now, that he'd been carrying it for a while, he was rather attached to it.

"I think it causes extremely bad luck. And maybe insanity," Granger said.

Harry nodded his agreement, "There was a book in the library all about it. Listing every known owner of that wand. They all died in horrific fashion."

"Mmm," Tom said noncommittally.

He missed that Granger and Harry exchanged worried glances with Severus and Lily.

"Was your campaign successful then?" Granger asked.

"Extremely," Tom grinned, tucking the wand into his holster in his arm and out of sight of the others. If it made them uncomfortable, he could at least keep it out of sight. Keep it safe. He reached his hand out for Granger and she grasped it. The tight feeling in his chest loosened once he was touching her again.

"Black and Potter are both dead. We took some heavy losses at Potter Manor, but almost no losses at Diagon Alley."

"No losses here either," Harry confirmed.

"And you've begun passing laws already?" Tom asked. He was still a little amazed it had all come together as well as it had.

"Not only that, we've begun auditing departments already," Granger grinned at him.

He wrapped both arms around her, uncaring of their audience, "You are bloody amazing," he breathed as he bent to kiss her again.

"Gods, get a room already," Harry complained.

"Alright," Tom replied and winked at Harry

Then he turned to his left Apparating both him and Granger out of the Ministry and to his rooms in the school in the Under.

"Seriously, Tom? We have so much work to do," Granger complained as soon as they arrived in his rooms. She pushed away from him and stomped her foot, glaring. Tom couldn't keep a smirk off his face at her antics.

He grabbed her around the waist again and pecked her lips. "You're adorable. It's been a long day. I want to enjoy it the rest of it with you. This will probably be one of the last times we're in the Under."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that," Granger frowned for a moment. "What's going to happen to the Under?"

"We'll have to get rid of it. It can't be here as a fallback if things get hard in the Upper. We need complete integration. There's a lot of work to do. But I'm willing to do it all if you are?" Tom felt breathless he was suddenly worried about the commitment he was offering to her. Would she understand?

She smiled beatifically, "I am." Then she frowned again, "As long as we bring the library with us."

"Sure. We'll take all the important bits. I have this handy thing," he winked at her, "called magic."

Granger threw her head back and laughed. Tom's chest swelled, he loved listening to her laugh. He hoped he would get to hear it a lot in the future.

When she calmed, Tom spoke again, more seriously this time, "I want to be with you. I know we can do this, amalgamate both societies into one. And I want you at my side for that."

Granger smiled at him. "Yes," she said simply.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He dipped his head and kissed her then. A kiss full of passion and promise. He couldn't wait to see what the future brought them.


End file.
